Of Horses and Skylarks
by delicdreams02
Summary: A man discovering love, another struggling to separate his dreams from reality, and one trying to get over a hopeless fixation. They lived separately, four hundred years ago, now, and ten years later... but their fates are sealed with each other. Alaude/Cavallone Primo & Hibari Kyouya/Dino Cavallone.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

* * *

**Prelude****: **_**Di Allodole e Cavalli**_

The rain stabbed blades of ice against his skin. The coat he was wearing was useless, soaking him to the bone. The storm up above had the saner part of population taking cover. He wasn't entirely sure why he was standing in a deserted street in the middle of a rather torrential downpour. It seemed as though he was waiting for something, but he wouldn't know that because he felt trapped inside his own body. He found himself standing in the mi ddle of an alleyway, as an audience in the way his body moved. Since then, he had been fighting to take back his control. No amount of struggling physically and mentally made his body bulge the way he wanted to, however. His body's movements were discrete. If he weren't feeling everything it was doing, he would think that it was only standing here, waiting to catch its death. It was observing, taking everything in from its surroundings. He saw everything, from the cat cowering by the opposite alley, to the movement of the shadows from each house around him.

Hibari hated the feeling of being trapped. He didn't know how this happened either. One moment he was sleeping in the Reception Room, the next he had been in a street he had never been on. All his life he had lived in Namimori, furthest he had gone was that trip to Hiroshima. This place didn't even remotely compare to that place. The odd part was that though he was absolutely certain that he hadn't been in this place before, he knew it. He had memorized every nook and cranny of this place like the back of his hand.

His body pushed out against the wall, looking into the adjacent street where a horse-drawn carriage had stopped in front of a store. The occupants of the vehicle remained inside, naturally apprehensive of moving in the rain. A sudden feeling of danger snapped in his mind. He willed his body to turn around, but instead of being alert, his body did the opposite. From behind him was a strong presence close enough to be of a threat. He gritted his teeth in exasperation, still attempting to move to no avail. Then just as he thought that, a strong hand wrapped around his head, hands on his mouth. Hibari was even more confused when his body put up no resistance of being pressed against the wall. It took him a moment to realize his position. His back was against the side of the building, legs awkwardly parted where his captor's knee was. If that knee had gone any higher, the skylark would have lost it. As if he wasn't teeming with anger enough, his embarrassment was translating to even more irritation.

When the hand was removed, Hibari wanted to hiss and drive his tonfas into this man's gut until they go through like knives. Yet still, his body wasn't obeying his commands no matter what way he delivered them. Instead of anger, his lips curled into a taunting smile, though he saw no reason to be the one mocking at their position.

"Getting sloppy?" The man's voice asked, making Hibari mentally frown. That voice sounded familiar… he knew that herbivorous sound from somewhere, but he couldn't quite pin where. He knew whose face it belonged to, but he couldn't bring it to mind. It didn't help that all he could see from where he was, was the small mouth and angular jaw of the man before him. The rain ran his messy hair down, covering the top part of his face.

"There is no reason to guard against herbivores that poses no threat." Hibari heard his voice say, tone of amusement dancing. The bells like chuckle of the man before him rang his ears, clear like glass.

The man leaned in closer, a hand pressing against Hibari's chest gently. He whispered to the skylark's ear brazenly suggestive, "I'd love to hear you say that when I'm inside of you."

The skylark now more than ever wanted his body back. He trashed around, with nothing on his mind but to beat this insolent man to the ground. How dare he talk to him, Hibari Kyouya, like that? Did he have a death wish? Was there really nothing in his life worth living for? Despite his desperate plea to himself, his body wouldn't move to his own accord. He was helpless as he listened to himself reply coolly, "Only in your dreams, _cavallino rampante_."

Hearing what he said, for the first time Hibari realized that he wasn't speaking Japanese. In fact this entire conversation had gone on in a language that he didn't know of, but somehow understood. That name… it sounded awfully familiar. He was sure that he had encountered it countless times before, but like the voice, he couldn't match his memories together. It was as if pieces of his own memories wouldn't form anything relative to coherent thoughts. His mind jumped when he felt the man before him lean in. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to think with warm lips pressed contrastingly against the cooler skin of his neck. The feeling was sharp, sending him into frenzy. His heart was beating faster now, from what, he didn't know. He didn't understand what was going on or why he was in this situation, but he couldn't stop the embarrassment and anger that began to seethe through his pores.

"Primo is concerned about your whereabouts." His voice said, surprisingly straight despite the tremors his body was producing from the mere touch of this man. Hibari could only comprehend little of what his own mouth was saying, mind completely distracted by the feeling of lips on his skin, and the hand caressing his sides lazily. A low hum escaped the man before him, sending vibrations through his skin.

"Why? Does he still mistrust me? After all I've done, you'd think he'd have at least little faith in me." The skylark could feel every movement of the man's mouth as he spoke, brushing teasingly against his wet skin. He stood flabbergasted as his body drew in closer to the one before him, seeking the warmth that the other was emitting. He felt disgusted and violated, and yet he had no control over anything. It was starting to make him feel furious. Helplessness was never in his vocabulary.

"No, you should know him better than that. He's only worried that you might get yourself in trouble again, like the last time you went off without reporting back to us." At least that stopped the other's ministrations. He could feel the man push back a little, favoring instead to look at him with those hidden eyes.

"Are you worried, too, _allodola_?" He could hear the smile coming from that question without looking. His body stood straight as well, reaching up to grab the back of the man's head. Just when Hibari thought his body would bash the man against the wall, he found his forehead pressed in a non-threatening way against the other's own. Even this close, he couldn't see the man's face properly.

"I don't have a reason to." His mouth whispered. Hibari couldn't explain it then. There was a feeling bubbling on his gut, churning and turning that made him feel sick. His heart was beating fast but he couldn't feel adrenaline trying to make him stronger like it usually did when he found himself in these situations before. Well, that must be it. He had never been in a situation like this before. He had never felt like this… he didn't feel restricted or trapped or controlled. The prefect felt peace and freedom like he hadn't ever before. He was getting frustrated trying to get back the sense of himself, because he didn't feel like himself. It was his body, but the skin was forced. It became evident when his mouth opened once more to say in a gentle voice he had never possessed all his life, "It's black…"

"Hm?" The man before him hummed questioningly, his hands sliding to either side of the skylark's hips to tuck him in snuggly.

"Your hair…it was golden the last time I saw it, and russet before." To emphasize the point of the useless conversation his hand tugged gently on a clump of black hair that stuck near his eyes. Hibari could only watch. He was still overwhelmed by the feeling in his gut to move or try to take control back of his body.

"It'll be too obvious if I walk back to Vienna with blonde hair given the last time." He spoke as if Hibari was supposed to know and understand what he was referring to. Oddly enough, he did. He knew what he was talking about, and he understood it.

"I keep thinking to myself that maybe one day, I just won't recognize you… and then I'll completely forget about you." The gentle tone in his speaking was gone. It was replaced with a casual one… still something that he never used when speaking. He felt himself take in a sharp breath, at the same time he willed himself to do it, which gave him a light hope, but he still couldn't move. He realized that the sharp intake of oxygen was a response as the man before him brushed his face with a hand gingerly, tilting his head so that they were closer.

"_Allodola_, I'll make sure you never forget. Shall I remind you now?" The look in those beautiful sienna irises was of familiar mischief and adoration.


	2. Chapter 1: Alaude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note:** Hello there, dear reader! I wanted to leave my prologue with just the story aspect, which is why I didn't have an A.N. section to welcome you all, but I feel the need to put the Disclaimer and Warnings, so there's that. Anyways, welcome! Thank you for being here, and allowing me to put these wonderful people in impossible situations and making it okay to do so! To tell you a bit about the story, the chapters would cycle between Alaude (four hundred or so years ago), Hibari Kyouya (in the present… ish), and Dino (ten year later) up to a certain point. The story though is very straightforward… I just approached it differently, but let me know what you think! Okay, this rant is getting out of hand. I'll let you read now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alaude**

_Then I Will_

"Uh…" The man behind the desk muttered, drawing blank. He pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve stress. A frown escaped his mouth as he darkly looked at the words again on the paper in front of him. Folding his hands in front of him and setting it on top of the bureau, he looked up to meet the irritated expression of the sandy blonde standing in front of the table. The aforementioned man narrowed his eyes even more, as the one in question rattled his mind of a proper way to reply that wouldn't end with him getting hurt. "I realize it isn't the best of news to come home to, Alaude. I don't know what else I could tell you that you don't already know."

"I warned you not to take your little mob wars into my streets, Primo." Alaude reminded the so-called boss, running short on his fuse. He had left Italy a couple of weeks ago for a job that sent him all the way to Britain. The fun part about being the leader of the Intelligence Department was that he could pretty much be sent all over the world for his expertise. He wasn't really a fan of travelling so far away from Italy, because of personal reasons. There was no one else that could keep the streets and the people in this place in line aside from himself. That was particularly true at this time when damn mafia families were sprouting from every corner like wild mushrooms.

He left Italy for Britain, with a peace of mind. This place was the way he liked it, quiet and safe for all denizens. Alaude was confident that the law enforcers he left behind were going to be able to manage. Whatever drama it was that was going on with these rivaling ruffians and thugs were kept behind close doors. However, he was pleasantly surprised that the very moment he came back into the country, a large-scale standoff had occurred in the upper east end of the city. The fight left half a street burned to the ground, dead men piling on top of each other, and citizens fearing for their safety. Alaude didn't even need to read up on what his team had come up as a report to know which mafia was behind it.

Of all the mob that had came up in recent years, one particular family had made quite a name for themselves not only to the underground, but also to the whole country. They called themselves the Vongola, who started out as a small band of vigilante—a bunch of kids who somehow managed to grow into a faction big enough to be called a mafia family. In the short time they had emerged, the strength of their men, and numbers continued to grow, which of course caught the attention of the underground. Since then, they had been included in conflict after conflict, each time rising to the top and proving their worth. That was a fantastic tale, with all said and done. They were never the ones to start conflicts or even initiate battles. Though they were always fighting in self-defense, they were still disturbing peace. Thus, Alaude couldn't let that fact slip him even if he knew those people in the family well.

Coming from the location of the most recent battle, the leader of the Intelligence Bureau, made a personal visit to Vongola Primo. The blonde welcomed him in as if he was an old friend, which was where the two of them stood at that moment. Alaude wasn't happy about what happened, and knowing him, he would probably end up doing something… reckless to get back on the people who _dared_ to threaten the peace of this city.

"The inn in that street had been the home of the other family members who chose not to stay here in the mansion." Primo began. He let out a sigh, leaning back on his plush chair as he carried on, "They were targeted… just as our branch by the bay and the islands. If there was a fight, it was because they were defending themselves. I've already called on the other members to remain in the mansion for now, until we sort this mess out."

"That's the same story you give me all the time." Alaude pointed out, finally taking his seat. He crossed his legs, sitting up straight. "I, and the rest of the Intelligence Bureau, am getting tired of it."

"I know, but it is what it is…however this time, the negotiations with the opposing family aren't going to well." The don's expression turned sullen, ocean eyes deep in thought. "I fear that this continues, we are going to have to take up arms and fight. Things will get ugly… by then I really can't promise you nothing outside the family will be involved."

Alaude met Primo's eyes for a moment, trying to discern them. Each time this man had predicted something happening, chances were, they were going to come true. The skylark couldn't let mob blood spill on his streets more than they already had. He knew this was the part where he stepped in. He was drawing a line. If this man and his negotiators couldn't do anything about the other famiglia, then he was going to have to do something about it himself. How Primo kept managing to get him involve in this mob things, he didn't know. Truthfully, he didn't care about the Vongola… he just didn't want them to be in a damn war that would eventually be occurring in his streets.

"Cavallone Famiglia." The sandy blonde said under his breath, remembering the opposing clan's name. They had been established before the Vongola had. They hadn't shown any interest in the young famiglia until the said ambushes to their branches. They had roughly the same number of men as the Vongola did, but they lack in manpower. The only real strength in the family was their boss, who apparently had never lost to anyone… power that could rival even Primo Vongola Giotto. Information about that family though was very hard to come by even for the Intelligence Department.

"Ah." Primo replied, that serious air back to replace the thoughtful one. "Their boss hadn't yielded or replied to any of our negotiations. Nor do we know anything about him…"

The sandy blonde narrowed his eyes even more, lips grimacing. He knew well where this conversation was heading. It had something to do with his involvement. He just knew it. The skylark averted his gaze away and let out a stubborn, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what? All I said was that I lack the necessary knowledge to make a logical decision about what to do next." Primo feigned innocence, knowing that his choice of words were going to either make this work or make it completely blow up in his face. "Just because it had something to do with information doesn't mean that I'm implying anything that pertains to you."

"It does." Alaude insisted, returning his gaze on the other blonde behind the desk. He sat up from where he was, his back straight as he fought the urge to walk out of this conversation before it got to a point of no return. Although, thinking about it now, he pretty much pass that point the moment he set foot on the mansion. Primo knew that if there were anyone in this world that would know, it would be someone from the Intelligence Bureau: an individual, such as Alaude. This was why he was deliberately telling the sandy blonde that there was no other way to avoid an all-out mafia war on the streets. Unless they could do something about that herbivorous boss hiding behind his family, that fight was inevitable. "Don't think for a second that I will put up with this. I'm warning you."

"My sincerest apologies. Believe me when I say that you're not the only one who doesn't want this standoff to continue." The blonde behind the desk threw his hands in the air as if in surrender. Alaude stood angrily from where he sat, walking towards the door. Useless. Was he really to believe that there wasn't anyone alive in this world that could remotely be competent enough to handle such matters aside from Alaude himself? As exited the room, he turned back to the man still sitting high and mighty on the leather chair behind the intricate bureau.

"Mark my words, if as much as a single drop of blood is shed on my streets, I _will_ bite you to the afterlife, Primo." The sandy blonde stated with finality in his tone of speaking. Vongola Primo knew better than to answer a threat coming from the skylark. In all honesty, the leader of the Intelligence Bureau was one of the few people the don truly feared. As the door closed, he heard the other faintly mumble, "If you aren't going to do anything about that other boss, then I will."

When the last sounds of those assertive footsteps faded into silence, Vongola Primo let out a sigh. They had been faced with the same circumstances before, being in war with another famiglia, that was. However this one was proving to be quite difficult. Never had Giotto had to deal with family members being sabotaged for no apparent reason and without warning. To say that the Cavallones had been troublesome was an understatement. Once again pinching the bridge of his noise, he slunk back into his seat, slouching. It was never so easy to deal with Alaude, especially since talking to the skylark was comparable to talking to air. But he was proud of himself for accomplishing something he didn't think was possible: to have the sandy blonde act like the Vongola guardian that he was. Giotto knew that the skylark didn't personally care for the family, nor did he even consider himself a part of it. The only real reason the other had decided to do something about the Cavallones was because he didn't want a disturbance in the streets he practically owned. Frankly, that was all he could ask for.

The blonde jumped when the door to his office was slammed open. Seeing that the person who had almost gave him a heart attack by barging in to his office was just his childhood friend, Giotto eased back to his seat. The red head, who was by default the right hand man of the family, questioned as he took the seat Alaude was previously occupying, "How did it go?"

"It went well… I suppose." The leader replied, not entirely sure what the appropriate response would have been in this situation. "Or at least, as well as one would hope things would go when dealing with Alaude."

"Tche. That egocentric son of a… let me guess, you didn't even get the chance to ask him for his help." G was smug, waiting for his opportune time to say 'I told you so'. When he first heard from Primo that they would need assistance from someone outside the Vongola in order to actually get to the Cavallone boss, he thought that the leader was going mad. But then of course he realized that the only way those bastards from the opposing family knew about who to attack and where, was because they had extensive knowledge about the Vongola. Sending someone strong who was also an active member, such as the guardians, would have been unwise and suicidal. However when he heard from his childhood friend that they were going to enlist Alaude's help, he confirmed his suspicions that Giotto was insane.

Ever since they first met that man who called himself Alaude, he had always been that selfish bastard who didn't care about anything else aside from his self. All he wanted to do was to fight strong people to prove his strength… that and his obsession with discipline. It went to a point that he even got in the way of the creation of the Vongola. On the hindsight, it was appropriate that he grew up to be one of the best spies this country had ever seen. He certainly was fit for that job. He was the kind of person would do anything for his country, not to mention his lovely traits of being detached, uncaring, and insanely strong. Still though, looking logically at it now, it was probably the best interest of the family to have the leader of the Intelligence Bureau as an ally… much more than that.

"No, but, did you seriously think Alaude would have heard me out if I asked for his help directly?" Giotto pushed on, that knowing smile playing on his lips. Seriously, G had no idea how in the world this man was able to pull anything off. He had a weird way of looking at things and an even odder way to go about them, but he could get things done. The red head a feeling this was the case now with Alaude. "He loves this country too much to let the Cavallone get away with what they're doing."

"You mean… he's actually doing something about them?" The right hand man asked, lifting an eyebrow up in disbelief.

"He is unhappy with how we're dealing with them so far… he'd take our side if it means avoiding more fighting in this war." Primo sat up, once more reading the report Alaude had thrown on his face to explain his visit. The sandy blonde didn't even say anything to him, but just stared at him as if he was a hunt to kill as he read through it previously. He revealed as he looked up to meet G's eyes, "He said he was going to go deal with the Cavallone's boss personally. He seemed really angry about it, too."

"Unbelievable… so what do we do now?"

"We wait." Giotto turned his chair, looking out the window now. His ocean eyes fixed on the blue sky, murmuring, "The aloof cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint."

"Are you still going on about that nonsense?" The red head sighed, exasperated, as he was able to hear what the other had said. He continued, rolling his eyes, "He will never become one of us, you know."

Once more that smile returned into the blonde's face. Only Giotto can pull off smiling, and sounding so damn certain as he replied, "Alaude already is."


	3. Chapter 2: Hibari Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note:** Welcome back, dear reader! I hope you enjoyed Alaude's rather uneventful chap, it was necessary to put that there though, and you'll see why. I love G though, I always had. Just to clarify confusions though, I think the reason why I'm giving you all a headache is that I didn't mention that the Prelude of this story is not following the timeline, I just threw it there to introduce the concept.

Anyways, I'm running late for something so I shall reply to all your lovely reviews later on! Sorry about that. Happy reading though~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hibari Kyouya**

_Provoking Predators_

They sky was overcast. Grey clouds littered the sky well enough that there was no ray of sun was coming through, but not menacing enough to indicate rain. It was an omen, but he couldn't figure out what kind of premonition he was supposed to be getting by looking up. Therefore he lowered his gaze, towards his line of vision was a hulking mansion, one that he had never seen before in his lifetime. It wasn't like there were a lot of mansions in a town as quaint as Namimori. But somehow, he had a feeling he wasn't in his beloved town. He took a step away from the shade he was currently on, moving in closer to the only infrastructure around him as far as his eyes could see. It would seem like he had no other place to go but into the mansion.

He didn't like it.

He walked towards the white walled castle nonetheless, making sure he took discreet steps forward. Sneaking in somewhere wasn't much his style either, but something felt different. It felt like he was in his body but he was wearing somebody else's skin. His mind flashed back to a conversation he was having with Sawada Tsunayoshi, which confused him. He hadn't spoken a word to that herbivore, why would he be recalling such memories that didn't exist? In that flashback though, he saw that Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed different, too. He just couldn't pin point what it was about the herbivore was different exactly.

The skylark let out a sigh, pressing his back against the gate, away from the view of the guards that patrolled the front. He didn't understand what he was doing or why he was doing it, but all he knew was that he had to. Reluctantly agreeing just to see what was going to happen, he pushed off the wall, walking straight into the gates. The men standing on guard looked at him with skeptical expressions on their faces. Before one of them could bark out a 'who are you' though, He had already leaped the fence and knocked the nearest guy to the ground with a perfectly landed kick from his entrance. The others became alarmed, their fight or flight senses working. The majority of them jumped to attack him, while one he saw in his peripheral was smart enough to run into the mansion.

He didn't even break a sweat, knocking the teeth off the stupid ones who stayed to fight him, easily. When the last one fell, he looked at his own hands and grimaced. Fighting without his tonfas felt weird. He preferred to fight with weapons for the sole reason that he didn't have to touch those filthy herbivores, not because he couldn't do it. Still, it would have been nice to have his tonfas. Lifting his head though, he had noticed the crowd that gathered around him. The one that ran into the house had brought reinforcements… however seeing them flock around him made the hair on his back stand on their ends—admittedly not because of fear.

It irritated him how these humans acted like sheep. Instead of baring his teeth in a snarl, a small amused smirk escaped his lips. From his pockets, he produced a handcuff for each hand. His narrow eyes fixed on them for a moment, wondering what the hell he was going to do with them. They were certainly not tonfas… but they were better than his hands, he supposed. Looking at the thugs around him, he could say that there was easily about fifty of them, and only one of him. Those odds made sense to him. He wasn't after the small herbivores. The only reason why he began to fight them all was because he was trying to smoke out the big fish. His mission was to deal with the leader, not to play with his minions.

Wait, mission? Since when was this…

None of them presented a challenge enough for him to actually use his weapons the way they were intended to be. The skylark was amazed at how he was able to use the handcuffs the same way he fought with his tonfas. They worked the same way, fundamentally. All he had had to do was hit his enemies in their vitals and disable them from fighting. Soon enough, there were more men piled in the ground, unconscious than there were standing. The ones left to fight looked at him with fear in their eyes, unable to move as they came into a standstill. He would think that by now, he had caught the attention of the one he came here to destroy. The skylark would have thought that his target would come out here and fight him in order to prevent more of his men from getting hurt.

Exasperation began to cloud his judgment. What if he had completely misjudged his target? As of now, he began to consider that men lower than dirt existed: ones that would tuck their tails between their legs and run away from their foes, if it meant living another day. He was beginning to think that his target was one of those men. In his rage, he knocked out the rest of the ones left standing, breaking the barricade. Stepping into the mansion, he was greeted with the sight of a lone man with a baton, and another one hiding out in the shadows. The skylark had half a mind to take them down where they stood, but he relented, speaking for the first time since he began his one-man assault,

"Where is your boss?"

The fear in this room was taking over everything else. The man in front of him swallowed thickly, trying to seem as if he wasn't one bit afraid though he was sweating buckets. He managed to say in a straight voice, "We don't need him to take you down!"

That was everything the skylark needed to hear to know that the man he was looking for wasn't here. He came in a wrong time it would seem… or could it be possible that the man he was looking for had gone missing, which was why they began to attack the other family all of the sudden? He didn't like not knowing. There was a part of him that believed that the greatest weapon a man could yield was knowledge. If wasn't able to find out anything about the enemy from outside these walls… then maybe there was a way he could learn from within it. He was here now, and he probably wouldn't have a better opportunity to infiltrate this group again.

With that, the skylark allowed himself to fall into the trap. He leaped for the man standing before him, making a halfhearted attempt to knock him down, when he felt something prick his skin. He stopped what he was doing, taking a step forward only to realize that his legs were suddenly numb. The pin was on his thigh, and the numbness was spreading. It was up to the point where he couldn't feel his body. There was no way he was going to make this easy, though. Despite having a hard time controlling his body, he lounged again for his foe. He was able to land a square hit with his handcuffs to the head, enough to make him bleed before a bunch of other men came in. He resisted them, too, but soon the poison in his veins and being outnumbered did the best of him.

The last thing he felt before passing out was being restrained… but he didn't resist. This was necessary.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya sat up with a jolt. He was shaking in cold sweat, as he looked at both his hands. He wasn't in shackles… was he… dreaming? He didn't understand shit about what happened. The skylark though, managed to tolerate the entire ordeal up to the point where he was restrained. In what lifetime would someone like Hibari Kyouya would ever be held down as such? Perhaps that was what happened when one never had a dream before in which he woke up remembering. With a gulp of air to steady his breath, he pushed himself off the bed. It didn't really matter to the prefect that his clock read a little passed four in the morning. On his way to get ready though, a noise coming from the door echoed in his apartment. It occurred to him that it could have been the mailman, but it was damn to early for such a thing. He practically flew out his room, tonfas in hand.

However the moment he opened the door, whoever it was that was there jumped the railing and disappeared down below. Hibari thought about following, but he decided that it was too early to be chasing fearful herbivores. Funny, he had dreamt of a coward not to long ago, and he had to deal with one the moment he got up. Heh, his dreams might be premonition after all. Rolling his eyes at his own dry humor, he turned back to his apartment, stopping in front of his mail box. It felt like time stopped as he stood there, staring at the metal fixture attached to his wall. Did he even want to know what was in there? The dark-haired young man opened the lid cautiously, peering in. He didn't expect to see a ring, or at least what looked like one, sitting at the bottom. The band of the ring was mismatched, one side running down as the other ran up towards the shield-like centre. Even the emblem on the ring didn't look right, missing the other half. Hibari had a feeling that this ring was given to him for a reason… that this was dire times and that he needed to wield it. Whoever left it here was desperate enough to sneak about in the hour of the dead just to make sure he got it. Looking at the ring once last time, he closed the mail box and proceeded to get ready for school.

He was never the one to follow expectations.

He didn't see the infant today as well. Aside from his weird morning, everything else went the way Hibari would have liked. The moment he got to school, it was quiet enough to make his rounds to make sure that everything was in order. The students began to arrive as early as seven, by then Kusakabe who told him that there was a club budget meeting—again—after classes were over, joined him. The prefect retired on his office until lunchtime when he also patrolled the school, testing his will as he cited sheep flocking unnecessary or breaking other school rules. It was a successful day as he managed not to punish anyone. After such, he was back in the reception room to sleep. He preferred the rooftop, but a change was nice once in a while. When he stirred from his sleep, the bell had already ringed. Once again he was ready to patrol the school grounds, joining the other members of the Disciplinary Committee, as it was their duty. This was routine, the normal life of Hibari Kyouya.

However as he got up, a glint from the desk caught his eye. This might not be such an ordinary day after all. Hibari walked over to the item, all but shocked to see the same demented ring from his mailbox that morning. Anger flared inside of him. He usually slept lighter than a man in the trenches, how did anyone manage to put that there without him noticing? What was Kusakabe doing not guarding the door? What bothered him most was that someone else was in this room while he slept… someone who caught him vulnerable and he didn't feel whoever it was. Hibari glared at the ring, taking it to his hands as he sat on the sofa. What was it about this damn ring? He held the warm metal in one hand, looking at it with vague interest. For some odd reason, he remembered the dream he had that morning. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. The prefect decided he should get his rounds over with and call it a day before anything else happens. What was it about this ring…? Rolling the ring between his thumb and index finger, Hibari was about to leave when he felt an awry presence by the door. He was ready to pounce in case it was the same bastard who left him the ring… but something told him it wasn't.

The person who opened the door didn't look like a threat. If anything he just looked like your typical herbivore. He had locks of golden hair, down swept and styled in their own way. His eyes hid maturity, face seemingly fit to always smile like a clown…much too old to be going to the school though. Trespassing? Really?

"So you're Hibari Kyouya." The man said in an annoying voice. Even the way he spoke was blatant of his herbivorous nature. Hibari didn't like the way his name sounded coming from this one. Why did this one know his name?

"Who are you?" The prefect was obliged to ask, interest thrown out the window even before the blonde was able to speak.

"I'm Dino. I'm like Tsuna's older brother." That one replied. So it had something to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his band of herbivores. He should have known. This ring as well… he didn't want anything to do with it. Hibari turned his attention back to the ring. If this man wanted something from him, he should have thought of a better way to catch his attention than that. The skylark had no time to deal with such a waste of space. "I'm also an old acquaintance of Reborn's."

"I see. That baby's…" A smirk snaked its way to the prefect's lips upon hearing that name. He gave this character a second look. He didn't look much… really he didn't. But if he was associated with the infant then it must mean that this man was hiding more under that stupid facade. Hibari allowed himself to indulge, muttering, "So you're strong."

"I want to talk to you about your ring with the cloud mark." Talk? Heh. Kyouya was already on his feet, all thoughts of the ring or his dream already long gone. It seemed like nobody warned this one about provoking predators.

"I don't care at all about that… as long as I can bite you to death." The ring on his hand was quickly changed for his tonfa.

"Problem child, indeed." The one muttered under his breath, a smile appearing on his lips. It was the same goofy smile Hibari thought would fit such a clownish individual. How strange, but if it meant he was fighting, the prefect wasn't complaining. The blonde pulled out a bullwhip, tightening it in his hands as he spoke, "Fine. That will expedite things."


	4. Chapter 3: Dino Cavallone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Dear readers, you must be wondering what in the world I'm doing updating in the middle of the night, let me tell you: I hadn't have the time to update at all during the day so this would do. I wanted to give you something to read since I'm going to be REALLY busy and I don't know when I can put up the next chapter. Don't worry I'll force myself to have something up here on D18-day though! Anyways, this is TYL Dino's first chapter! I quite enjoyed writing someone in a carefree attitude... it's a nice change... without further ado! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dino Cavallone**

_Not a Good Thing... Probably_

Dino sat over his desk, brooding. It all started about a week ago, when he came to his cousin's estate outside the country. His cousin and his forefathers had been in charge of the family's branch in Spain for a while now. Honestly, Cavallone Decimo hadn't concerned himself with those people ever since he singlehandedly lifted the famiglia from the ashes of its financial debt. It was understatement to say it had been a long time since he had even spoken to them. His visit was of a special reason, though, and it was more of an obligatory thing than actual domestic purposes. His cousin's wife just gave birth to a bouncing baby boy—how the hell babies come into this world bouncing, he would never know. He imagined it would be… a messy scene.

Apparently coming to see a baby and failing to produce a gift for the child that knew _nothing_, was a crime punishable by the Vendice, by the way his cousin reacted. So not only did he get a lot of shit for being thirty-two years of age and not having once taken a lover to produce a damn heir—seriously, would everyone get off his case on that already? He also had to deal with the forced guilt that his loving relatives pushed down his throat for not thinking about the baby. That of course, made him promise his cousin to make up for coming unprepared. Dino figured he would just give his cousin something that belonged to their grandfather seeing that he loved Cavallone Ottavo to a point of obsession. It was kind of creepy, really.

Therefore, the moment he got back to Italy, he rummaged the house to find something that screamed his grandfather. Only to find out a day later that his dear father had stashed almost every possession that belonged to the previous bosses of the family in the basement when he renovated the mansion. Yes, his father renovated their centuries-old relic mansion that held all the famiglia's history from wall to floor. No wonder why he left the family in debt. Back to the matter at hand though, Romario suggested that they should just bring up everything so that he didn't have to go out his way. But being Dino, he insisted on going down to the basement himself—an adventure since he hadn't been to the bowels of the mansion since he was a kid.

He went down to the basement expecting a serious trip down memory lane, but what he found was more than he could ever bargain for.

Turning on the lights and seeing the massive space cluttered with various knickknacks did bring back memories. When he was younger, he would go down here and have his own reconnaissance expeditions. A smile teased his lips as he ran his hand across a desk, collecting the thick dust on his fingers. He didn't know where to start looking. Walking to the middle of the room though, his foot somewhat got caught on one of the folds of paper covering the floor. The blonde magically fell flat on his face, dust exploding around him. He blinked, coughing the lot that he caught on his mouth. From where he lay, he caught sight of something shining across from him. Dino got up, walking towards the source. He maneuvered around a wine cabinet and found stacks and stacks of framed portraits leaning against the wall.

The first picture was Cavallone Ottavo, sitting tall on his stallion that Dino remembered riding when he was little. A grin appeared on his lips as he carefully lifted the painting to set it aside. Problem solved. His cousin would definitely be happy, which might even make him get off Dino's back, which would be great. Taking the frame away revealed another portrait, a black and white piece of a woman Dino recognized as his grandmother. It was wonderfully drawn, enough to make him want to ship it out to her as well. Once again setting it aside, Dino sat on the grime-covered floor, getting comfortable. There must be at least ten other frames stacked here. Picture by picture, Dino examined each portrait, noting how each of these men—the former Cavallone bosses—spoke through the way they were drawn. He could easily tell what kind of person they were by looking at these pictures—which was probably not a good thing. Probably.

He almost got to all the portraits when he heard the voice of his right hand man, Romario, calling out to him from the stairs, "Boss? Are you still down here?"

"Yeah! Over here, Ro—oof!" Dino stood to his feet, but his legs got tangled beneath him, making him knock over the rest of the frames. His subordinate was quick to his side.

"Are you okay?!" The man asked, shaking his head to himself. Romario helped his boss to his feet. Romario knew he should have been down here with his boss, he noted to himself. Dino laughed awkwardly, nodding his head as a reply to the other man's previously stated question. He frowned when he saw that there was a rip in one of the paintings he landed on. He lifted the image, but instead at examining at the painting's damage, his gaze went beyond the tear and saw the frame beneath the one he was holding. Feeling his mouth open in shock, he handed the ripped painting to Romario, kneeling down to see the portrait eye to eye.

It was like he was looking at a mirror… this man looked exactly like him aside from the long wavy midnight hair gathered in a ribbon that rested on his shoulders. He sat elegantly over the same desk on Dino's office, background and all. The blonde ran his fingers gingerly over the canvas, feeling the gentle strokes of the oil pastel slathered over it. He looked over at his right hand man who had a similar expression of surprise on his face, before the older man blinked and said, "I heard long ago that you looked like the founder, but I didn't think you'd look exactly like him, boss."

Dino returned his caramel irises to meet those life-like ones drawn before him. He muttered under his breath, "Cavallone Primo."

The portrait moved beneath his touch, pushing against the other one behind it. He would think that Cavallone Primo's painting would be the last one in the pile, but apparently not. Dino pushed the frame on top slightly, seeing the base of the other portrait that lay on its side, and the artist's signature. It wasn't hard to read, but the name distinctly read, 'D. Cavallone'. He turned to his secondary then, asking, "What was Cavallone Primo's name?"

"I don't know, boss… why?" Romario asked, Dino ushered him to help move the said man's portrait, revealing the last in the pile. If they were surprised seeing Cavallone Primo's portrait, they went ghostly pale when the last painting was revealed. For quite some time, the two of them stared long and hard on the canvas. Dino made the first move, standing the life-sized drawing properly. In it was a man sitting cross-legged on an intricate chair, background showing what looked like the mansion's hall. He wore a traditional trench coat, not a wrinkle in sight though his hands were folded, resting on top of his knees. There was a far off look on his eyes, giving off a cold aura but it hid certain warmth, on that uncomfortably familiar face.

"Kyouya." The name of Dino's former student left his lips. It was a portrait of a man who looked exactly like his untouchable Japanese skylark, aside from the sand colored hair and sky blue eyes. He could feel his heart beat hard against his chest. Why did such a portrait exist? Could it be that because he looked like the Cavallone's founder that this man… was the First Cloud Guardian of the Vongola? If so, then why would his portrait be drawn by someone who signed as 'D. Cavallone'? Why would it be down here?

"Boss…" Romario called to him, snapping him out of his reverie. There was a pained look on his expression that his subordinate had learned to read over the past few years. Dino forced a smile, standing to his feet. He made an excuse to get fresh air, managing to tell Romario to bring up his grandparents' portraits, before he ran out the basement. It was a surprise he didn't trip on his face again as he ran straight out the mansion to the back. He felt like he was going to hurl, staying down there. It should have been the end, but there was no way he could have unseen what he had seen. There was no way he could bring back the obvious answers to the questions he posed to himself.

That should have been the end of it, but the bleeding didn't stop there.

About a couple of sleepless nights later, a mail came in from the Vongola Branch in Italy. It was from Tsuna who had apparently moved right in the base, and was doing a little house cleaning himself. Attached to the letter was a small leather notebook, ready to fall apart inside the package it came in. Apparently, they came across what appeared to be a journal and thought that Dino might want it back. He had no idea what that meant until he examined the notebook closer. The leather preserved the yellowish papers inside, script writing still legible as far as he could tell with one glance. What probably made his adopted little brother think that it belonged to him was the brand on the back of the notebook. It was a similar script of 'D. Cavallone'. There it was again, Cavallone Primo.

Dino felt like he had woken up the ghost of his ancestor since he stumbled upon those portraits. He should have just taken Ottavo's picture and ran. This of course, was the reason Cavallone Decimo sat on his office desk, brooding. Ever since he received the journal of who he could safely assume to be the founder of the Cavallone Famiglia, he had been at war with himself. A part of him was curious, wanting to know more about this mysterious man that nobody really knew aside from his legacy. But an even bigger part was afraid. He knew that unearthing things about his great great great grandfather would eventually lead to him learning more about his relationships, specifically the one he had with Vongola's First Cloud Guardian—if any. He was deathly scared of that. He knew how cruel fate could be, and looking down on the diary and remembering the portraits downstairs was a reminder of that.

It wasn't normal for people to be afraid of events that had happened over three hundred years ago, he realized, but who could blame Dino? His relationship—if any—with the Japanese skylark was complicated. It was more than what he could handle just thinking about it. More than ten years after meeting Kyouya, his feelings towards the prefect had only intensified, if not worsened. There wasn't a minute of the day when he didn't think about him. This whole one-sided thing consumed him, taking a great deal of self-control not to touch or do anything inappropriate to the younger man whenever he was around. But as always, no matter what Dino did, it was painful. Thirty-two years of age and not a single lover, not even the existence of an heir was in sight… all because he was blind to anyone outside of Hibari Kyouya.

Dino let out a long sigh, rising from his desk to retire to this room, calling it a day. He didn't know how it happened but somehow as he did, his shirt got caught on the band of the journal, making it fall to the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, a stray piece of paper fell off, folded neatly on the floor. Dino placed the journal back on his desk, reaching for the piece of paper that changed his life. Unfolding the delicate piece of paper revealed a sketch, the exact replica of painting downstairs of the man who looked like Kyouya. Those eyes even on paper were piercing, stripping him bare to the soul. It was as if the man—who he had assumed to be the first Cloud Guardian—could see right through him, and understand his hardships and tribulations. It was as if he knew. That was how he was persuaded to sit back on his desk, open the journal, and flip to the first page.

* * *

_Seems like I left my journal over at my brother's estate… ironic since these journals were meant to prevent my scatter-minded brain, and I go about losing them willy-nilly. Ah, no matter. It isn't as if it was top priority considering we are at war. Being in a mob war with the great Vongola had proved to be… problematic. It was initially the reason why I had to send my brother and his family off to Spain. I had to avoid unnecessary casualties like them… he was quite upset that I shipped him off far from the battle lines. He'd eventually understand that I was acting behest my better judgment. I hope. He loves this family just as much as he loves his own. Bless him. _

_While accompanying him to his new home, the news of the bold attack to our home base didn't escape me. It was surprising, to say the least. I didn't expect the Vongola to retaliate so brazenly… though since the perpetrator hasn't spoken a word to my subordinates back here in Italy, we aren't sure about his affiliation, or his identity for that matter. Having an extensive network of intelligence didn't help… as if this man didn't exist. Well, to be frank, his existence was quite unbelievable. I don't know how one man can singlehandedly attack our base and infiltrate it to the very core. Luckily for us, they managed to subdue him with our poison dart that came all the way from Africa. Something still bothers me about that though… I sincerely hope it's just my imagination. _

_This was the first time I saw this mythical creature who attacked us by his lonesome. He was held in a room downstairs, the one in which the only window was the one looking in. He looked defeated but not broken… beaten up from the rather grisly measures my subordinates had done on him, without my consent, to get him to speak. Despite that, he hadn't said a word. When he lifted his head, and I saw those light blue eyes, my first thought was that he looked like a caged bird. He proved to me that though he might look like he was in a bad condition, his resolve was strong, with just one look. This beautiful caged bird couldn't fly. _

_A bird that can't fly is a bird that won't sing… I knew that I was going to have to deal with this problem child my way. _


	5. Chapter 4: Alaude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **The next few days will be equivalent, if not more, to going through the six paths of hell... for me, at least. I hate exams, guys. I really do. I can't even enjoy... ANYWAYS!

Thanks so much for all the support you guys have given me so far, to all my anon-reviewers and reviewers, followers, favourite(ers?), and readers! You guys make it possible for me to continue writing! I am going to update before Christmas to make up for the time I haven't done so, but before then, enjoy this chapter! HAPPY D18 DAY!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alaude**

_Nothing Impressive_

It took all his self-control to prevent himself from fighting back. That was the part that he was most worried about as he allowed himself to be taken captive by the Cavallone Famiglia. Their physical and mental tortures did nothing to Alaude, having experience worse during his training. They seem keen in using violence though to get him to speak. Information gathering worked only one way. He was here to find out more about this family, so there was really no sense of even throwing them a bone. They seemed shaken by him though, using that damn dart to keep him sedated when they would come within a meter radius of him. They were probably terrified by the idea that just one man from the Vongola almost took them down. Too bad for them, he won't even say that he wasn't part of that herbivorous group.

If there was one thing though, he was physically drained… not daring to touch the food and drink that they left him. Aside from that and the lack of sleep, he was pretty much in top form despite being caked with blood. That was necessary, too… it was a good thing he didn't wear a new coat going in this mission. It was better to look helpless in captivity to put his captor's mind at ease. It was easiest to strike unexpected.

He hadn't wasted any time. In the short time that he had been in their midst, Alaude found out that Cavallone Primo went to Spain where he left his younger brother whose wife was due to give birth. It seemed like he had thought ahead, knowing that if there was ever such a thing as a counter attack from the Vongola, they would have been in danger. The skylark had also found out that the reason they were able to gather so much information was a leak within the Vongola—to which, the sandy blonde snorted. Vongola Primo wasn't the perfect leader material, and they all knew that. He had to be less lenient with his people if he wanted to avoid such causalities. However it seemed like whoever their informant was, didn't get the memo about Alaude as they still had no clue who he was. He doubted they'd ever find out judging from the aptitude they had shown him so far.

The torture stopped two days later, which Alaude didn't know what to make of. He thought that they resolved to just starving him to death or something barbarically similar. Was he ever wrong? Instead they left him alone, still giving him food and water supply that he didn't even glance at. It didn't make sense. What kind of information extraction used excessive force to begin with before showing kindness? Were they attempting to trick him with punishment and reward? Or was it because they gave up on trying to make him cough with blood, instead resolving to gentler means out of desperation?

His throat was scratchy, and he could practically feel dehydration slowly consuming him. Alaude allowed himself to look at the glass of water left for him with a tray of food. Damn temptation. Why don't they just kill him and get it over with? Did these people even have brains to think with? He allowed his glance to travel to the glass pane, behind which the Cavallones had watched him for the past few days when he wasn't being tortured. Two faces he had grown familiar of, the one in charge when their beloved 'boss'—as they lovingly called the bastard—wasn't around, was the same man who faced him entering the mansion. The other was the one who shot him with the poison dart. The third, he hadn't seen before. Whoever he was, Alaude didn't like the way those expressive eyes were looking at him.

The man with the night flowing in his locks was an open book, sienna irises allowing the skylark to practically read his thoughts. Behind them he saw pity, which Alaude despised though that was what he was supposed to be aiming for. There was also a hint of anger that he didn't know if it was directed at him—it should, but it didn't feel like it. Then there was something else entirely that he didn't get. Alaude had never seen anyone look at him like that before… it was unnerving, as if for the first time in the days he had been a captive, he felt like he was being pushed over the edge. He didn't like the piercing sensation those eyes had, clawing on his skin. Alaude couldn't stand the way those eyes made him feel, like the man was trying to dig through his mind and expose him. He longed to strangle that man and get out of here. Perhaps even decapitate the raven with his handcuffs around that neck… anything to stop him from staring at the skylark like that.

Having more control over the situation than he thought, the sandy blonde looked away, turning his back on the glass pane as he attempted to at least get some sleep. He could still feel those eyes burning holes into next few long hours, he was subjected to a different kind of torture. Alaude woke up to the sound of someone approaching the door. He sat up quickly, seeing that his tray of food had just been swapped for a new one. The man with raven hair was already outside the room, looking at him through the glass. His eyes were a little subtle this time around, an unreadable expression on his forgettable face. Even if he wore a poker-faced façade, Alaude couldn't help but notice the intensity behind those brown orbs. He met them once more, before turning away uninterested. There was no point in encouraging him. The skylark still had to figure out what his next step would be. Staying in this room in isolation wasn't going to help him. It was hard to think though, as the man with raven hair stood behind the glass, watching his every move.

The skylark had to turn away, facing the wall once more, as he collected his thoughts. He was going to die if he didn't drink or eat soon… not to mention he won't be able to get more information if he stayed here. Alaude knew it was time to make a move. There was nothing more he would have liked than to have time for himself to survey the room he was in. He was sure he could break down that metal door… or even the glass pane to get out of this room. He could easily escape the mansion from there, trying to avoid battle on his current state. The consolation for the spy was that most of the members of the family were still probably recovering from his attack as well, which would mean less to deal with. The downside to it all though, was that he still didn't find out anything about the Cavallone boss, but did it matter? He proved to himself that these men were no threat. Vongola Primo just needed to get his act together and attack at this opportune time he had given them… if only Giotto would ever do such a thing.

Alaude held on to the wall, feeling the sudden movement of the ground. This wasn't good. This probably meant that he was reaching the peak of his exhaustion. He had to make his move… _now_. The sound of the door opening slapped some senses to him. Perhaps luck was on his side today. As the door slid shut once more, Alaude gathered the rest of his strength, tackling the one who entered to the ground. Surprisingly, the other didn't put up any resistance even as the skylark wrapped his hand around the man's throat. It was looking at that composed face that he met those soothing brown irises. It was that one… the man who had been watching him. Even as he squeezed his throat, the man beneath him didn't show any signs of panic. It was rather grating on his nerves. As he tried to strangle him, closing his hands sent a tremor of pain up his arm. The cuts all over his arm was reopening, blood seeping. In the state he was on, it was enough for him to loosen his choking grip.

"You're wounded." The man spoke in a silent voice, pointing out the obvious. The look on those eyes changed again so blatant that Alaude was once again able to read them. It was like the first time he saw him… the complete set of emotions they held was the same.

"Who are you?" He croaked, his own voice sounding foreign to him. Alaude found it hard to speak, let alone stay sitting up. The world was spinning again. In his dilemma, the skylark wasn't able to catch the sad smile on the man's face. He was too overwhelmed by the strain in his body to feel that the raven's hands were on either side of his hips to keep him up. But at some point, it became too much. His eyelids fell over his eyes despite his resilience. Alaude knew that passing out here would mean his death, and he didn't want to die like this… in the basement of some coward mob boss, sitting on some weird ass man whose irritating eyes he could still feel on him. His body limped, his head hitting the torso of the man before him in a painful manner. He was losing consciousness.

Before he blacked out, he felt breath against his ears, and the words, "I'll take care of you, _allodola._"

Then, there was literally nothing.

The next thing he knew was feeling of softness against his back and head that was lulling him to sleep once more. Even the bed back in his own apartment wasn't as inviting… perhaps after a couple days of nothing but the cold floor any change was welcomed. His body must have shut down to try and recover, and he did feel better. Alaude could still feel thirst and hunger, but at least he wasn't exhausted any more… or in too much pain. Well, he had been tortured for information, he shouldn't have expected any less. Although the torture had stopped, he didn't expect that he would be brought out of that room. Not to mention, the windows weren't barred, nor was the door. The skylark wasn't even tied. The Cavallones had let him free, it would seem. Wait… what?

The sandy blonde sat up quickly—too quickly, pain shooting up his dressed wounds. The sight of the white fluffy bed didn't make any sense. He was even more confused when he saw the bandages up and down his arm. He won't even get started with the button up shirt he was wearing that wasn't his. Quickly he tried to recall what had happened before. Just as he remembered the man with the irritating eyes, that same one entered the room. Seeing him, the raven smiled, speaking once more, "You're awake… you slept for quite some time, did you know?"

Alaude didn't reply. He didn't know from which angle this man was approaching him with. Was this part of this family's way of trying to get him to talk? He had never heard of wooing as a form of information gathering. It sounded absurd. The skylark simply looked at the other suspiciously; ready to leap out the bed in case the other tried anything funny. He would fight back—he always did. The man approached the table, in which the skylark noticed there were food, and a bottle of wine. Pouring some of the red drink, the man held out the glass towards him, "You should eat, or at least drink."

The sandy blonde stayed still, a glare glued on his face. His expression remained unchanged. The man in front of him blinked and smiled. The skylark fought the urge to punch him. The smile was even more irritating than his eyes. He lifted the glass to his own lips and drank. Refilling the glass and once more holding it out for Alaude, the man reasoned, "Don't you think if we're trying to kill you that we would have done it as you slept? But I suppose that's just the type of man you are."

The man sat on the edge of the bed, making Alaude scoot over on the further side of the mattress. The man seemed awfully relaxed despite being around the one who could have taken down this family not a few days ago. That was when it hit Alaude. It made sense in its own way. The reason why he was in this room instead of the makeshift jail they had downstairs was this man. This raven had the power to do as he wished with the prisoner because of only one reason. This was Cavallone Primo. This man was his target. He didn't expect him to be so… herbivorous. His face was soft and kind, those eyes… the skylark reckoned he was a few years his senior. His wavy raven hair was gathered in a red string, a short tail resting on stop of his shoulder. Down his arms were colorful markings of fire and sun, and appropriately of a horse. There was nothing impressive about his features that would make one think that he was this supposed undefeated leader of the Cavallone Famiglia. Then again, Giotto was the same thing.

"What I don't understand is how someone who easily took down almost a hundred men, by himself, could be captured and kept without resisting. No ordinary man could stand forty-eight hours of torture and not utter a single word." Never did the raven take his eyes away from the younger one. His tone remained flat, callous. His eyes were dancing. "I would have done the same thing… infiltrate the enemy line to gather information. I believe that knowledge against your enemy is the best weapon one man could have… do you share the same belief, coming from Intelligence Department, _allodola_? Or should I call you _Alaude_?"

A smile escaped the skylark's lips, leaning back on the headboard. He didn't say anything, just waiting to hear more. It was almost impossible to get any information about him, being the head of the Intelligence Bureau and all. He was a spy after all, there was no such thing as a personal record of people like himself. They went hand in hand with the hit men, and the mafia bosses when it came to hiding themselves. There had never been anyone to uncover anything about him in the past. Oddly enough, he wasn't one bit intimidated by this fact or this man. He wanted to know was how the don managed to find out so much about him. Perhaps the Cavallone boss truly was a different class from his seemingly useless men. The man with midnight hair smiled back.

"Oh? Do you like the thrill of being exposed then? What an interesting man." He murmured the last part to himself, but Alaude was still able to hear it. "The question then becomes if whether you came here to learn more about the family because CEDEF has nothing about the Cavallones, or some other ulterior reason. If you didn't know, we are currently at war with another famiglia. I'd hate to find out that a man with a stature such as yourself would have anything to do with the Vongola—considering you_ are _independent of them. You are, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 5: Hibari Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note:** I have this whole image of Cavallone Primo in my head as this crossbreed between Dino and Shamal... I thought of that just now as I read through the last few chaps with him. I love this man. ANYWAYS! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! To my Anonymous Reviewers, a shout out to you guys! Thanks for your kind words! And of course, to you readers! Thanks! Sorry this update is a long time coming, but it has been a busy holidays, but it's here now! Happy New Year to all you guys and happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hibari Kyouya**

_Hear You Sing_

He was in a bed he didn't recognize, in a room that deep down, he knew. The skylark looked down at his own hands—at least he wasn't held captive like some zoo animal in the circus. A shudder ran down his spine in remembrance, gritting his teeth together. He felt parched… and starved. He could probably eat a whole horse at this rate… or a whole plate of steak sounded just as good. Looking around him to make sure he was alone, he reached for the food on the bedside table, eying it suspiciously. It seemed too easy… mistrust came second nature to him. He was reared to depend only on himself for survival. But, he supposed he _could_ make a special exception. He had been captive for a couple of days now, and not a single morsel of food or water had gotten into his system since. He had to stay alive somehow.

The skylark reluctantly gobbled down what was served to him. In normal circumstance, he would complain about how the meat was cooked too much or how the potatoes were dry… but at that point, any form of food that touched his mouth was a gift from the gods. He finished in record time, noting that they even left him a sharp knife, but he would think of that later. He had to fill the lower levels of his survival hierarchy before thinking about his escape. The wine that he used to wash down everything was also pretty nasty, but it was ambrosia to his dried throat. He had enough self-control to drink until he didn't feel thirsty, but not too much that he would make himself drunk with alcohol.

When it was all said and done, he set everything back to the bedside table, turning his back on it and pretending to sleep. Just in time, the door swung open, and he heard footsteps coming in. The bed made way to the weight of someone sitting on the edge. The voice called out to him, "So you finally folded, huh?"

The skylark quickly pushed himself out of the bed, pinning the man underneath him. He pressed the knife against the other's throat, holding him down. He was confused… the expression in those eyes seemed so familiar. There was only one man who ever looked at him like that. He was expecting him to call him by his first name, something that no one had dared to call him ever before, too. This man just kept defying his expectations—forcing himself in as if the skylark's life was something to be meddled with. He pressed the blade further down watching the skin fold beneath the pressure, tempted to slit the throat open, as he hissed the name, "Cavallone."

The said man looked up at his face, expression blank. Something was different with the bucking bronco. Besides his hair looking even more herbivorous, he seemed… older. Did people age that fast? Was this even the same person? Instead of retracting the knife due to uncertainty, he pushed it further, enough to draw a drop of crimson from pricking the skin. This wasn't the same man… the clownish aspect of his face wasn't there—like that smile wouldn't fit. Despite that, he sounded just the same as he murmured, "Is it too much to ask for us to talk like normal civilized people? When you actually speak to me and not attempt to rip my throat out?"

He narrowed his eyes. They had this conversation before… hadn't they? Back in Mount Namimori? Just today?

"What do you want from me?" He asked because he wanted to know. He didn't understand the point of letting him stay in bed to recover. Why would they let him out of that isolated room in the first place? Did they purposely torture him so that they could treat his wounds and somehow make him believe that he could trust them? The food, the wine, and the lack of security in this room were just tactics to make him put his guard down. What was with this family? What purpose did this hold?

"If you want me to be completely honest, I don't want anything _from_ you." The man replied, making the other's eyebrow twitch up in irritation. Was he trying to use words to get to him? Was that a new party trick, too? As a warning, he pushed on the scratch he had on his neck, making blood flow from the nick to stain the white duvet. Feeling hands on his hips sent warning bells ringing on his mind. He didn't have time to react to that though as the man beneath him continued, "I really don't think you'd want to know what I want. My question to you is: what would you be willing to give up to learn more about my famiglia?"

The skylark remained stoic, leaning away, but keeping the knife ready just in case. He challenged, "I don't have to give up anything. I could just walk away."

"You could, no one is going to stop you from just walking out the gates. However you know just as I do that this would be your one and only chance to get the information you need… however you wish to use it later on is up to you." Cavallone knew his way with words. He didn't know what was worse, that the other won't stop nagging, or that whatever it was that this man had to say was always sound logic. "If you leave, the next time you come around, you wouldn't be able to just stroll in here so easily… I'm going to have to kill you."

"Kill me?" His face sneered into a mocking expression.

"You won't know until we try, but I would rather not, _allodola_." The man beneath him lifted his hips, making the skylark lean back against the other's folded legs. He was completely oblivious to how out of the ordinary his current position was. He was equally clueless when the man whispered, "I really would rather hear you sing."

"What would you have me do?" He asked. The skylark had no idea why the other's eyes suddenly widened, as if in shock. He didn't understand why this man was acting really oddly. Was it something he said? Was he just born strange? Rolling his eyes, he asked again, "What would you have me give up to get the information I want?"

The man beneath him cackled, sending the vibrations of his laughter through the skylark. He didn't understand what was so funny. When the other calmed down though, there was a tear on the corners of his eyes as he met his glance once more. Despite having just laughed, he thought he saw sadness written on the other's russet irises. He said though in his normal tone of speaking, "For a second there, I thought…"

As that line died, the usually light expression turned sullen. In a more serious way of speaking than he had ever heard from this man, he said meeting the skylark's eyes, "Your ties with your famiglia. Cut your allegiance with the Vongola, _allodola_."

* * *

He opened his eyes, glaring at his obnoxious alarm clock. Reaching for the machine that blared a quarter to five, he hit the off button. The silence sent the memories of his dream back. Hibari knew he was going to have to just get used to these dreams as they showed no signs of stopping any time soon. He had been having these dreams lately, in sequence as if it was trying to tell a story. Whatever it was, he had nothing to do with it. It was just his imagination after all. Although, looking back at it now, he was a little disturbed about the fact that he dreamt about the bucking bronco again. Perhaps because he had spent the past few days on forced accompaniment of that man that even in the prefect's sleep, he was beginning to appear. Deciding that this was the best explanation for dreaming of that blonde, the skylark got ready for school. He won't be bothered by that horse any more… tonight was his battle, after all. It would soon be over. These herbivores would soon stop wrecking Nami-Chu in the middle of the night, breaking ten thousand rules as he tried so desperately to turn a blind eye on them. He couldn't wait for things to go back the way they should.

His dreams haunt him though. Even if he tried to detach himself from them, he couldn't stop himself from carrying with him the feelings he felt in them when he woke up. For an instance when he dreamt he was being tortured for information he had but didn't know, Hibari had been particularly cranky that day. Ever since he began to dream of the _haneuma_, the skylark considered it a warning to distance himself from that man. He was tempted to prevent himself from sleeping at night if it meant not dreaming, but even in his naps throughout the day, he began to have them as well. Hibari liked sleep too much to give it up. He didn't understand why he was so worked up about the projections of his subconscious mind anyways.

It had been a normal day waking up from yet another dream, no sign of the don whatsoever. He didn't even encounter Sawada Tsunayoshi or anyone from their little group… at least until that night. He was on his way home after making sure that the school was empty once more. He won't lie and say that what happened that night was of no interest to him. It was the fist time he had seen that particularly no-good small animal show that he had something akin to power. He just wished that they didn't have to destroy Nami-Chu for such things. Hibari wasn't happy about their temporary repair arrangements involving illusions—anything that involved illusion after all is bad news—but it was better than nothing. Besides, these people had done well in restoring the other parts of the school they wrecked, he was sure that once this passed, it would be okay. Just one more battle. He didn't know what was happening, not did he want to, but it seemed like be had no choice but to get involved once more. All Hibari knew was from what he heard from the conversations after that old man fell from the machine he thought he destroyed in his battle. Something about succeeding the Vongola. The skylark didn't care about that either.

_Haneuma_ was there. Hibari thought he could go a day without seeing the damn horse. After all, he hadn't been there in the beginning or in the duration of the battle even if he claimed to have been the skylark's tutor. What a useless tutor… not as if the prefect wanted him to be there, or anyone else for that matter, but it couldn't be helped to have an audience. But of course, the blonde with the flare for the dramatics, appeared the last minute with his band of men to help out after the battle. At least he was too fixated about the old man to bother Hibari.

The dark-haired teen locked the school gates behind him. With one last look at Namimori Middle School, he turned to head home. He took his tonfas out, suddenly alerted of another presence behind him. Before he had the chance to attack the person called to him, "Wait! It's just me, Kyouya."

Kyouya. There was only one person in this world who ever called him that. It grated on his nerves. Was being the only person who he had never defeated in battle a good enough excuse to call him by his name so casually? No. The skylark didn't know why this man was here to begin with. Didn't he have anything better to do than to bother him? He kept walking. He didn't have to turn around to know that he probably and that stupid smile on his face.

"I was a bit too occupied a while ago… anyways, I came back to check on you, not that you need… hey, wait up." Hibari walked faster, hearing that the other was walking behind not too far from him. He didn't know if ignoring him would make him go away, but he had to try something. "I know I told you after your battle, it'll be over, but you're going to have to come back tomorrow evening. Unfortunately whether you liked it or not, you're going to have to be there."

He wasn't listening. Okay, he was. When someone was nagging behind you, it wasn't exactly easy to ignore it. He could just say it again: that it didn't matter to him, but this one was stubborn as an ox. As if reading his mind, the other continued on,

"I know you don't care either… but if you think about it, even if Tsuna's battle you might even have the chance to fight. Hearing what you did, I'm sure that wasn't enough to satisfy you." That was when he stopped walking. The blonde behind him almost ran into him, but luckily he didn't. Hibari would have killed him. He turned around, glaring at the other's stupid face. Hearing what he did? That was it? There was a glint in those eyes as the don spoke, "You're not… you aren't angry at me for not being there, are you?"

A vein throbbed in his forehead. He fought the urge to whack this man with the tonfa right there. He let out a deep breath. Controlling his anger he managed to just say, "Leave me alone."

The prefect turned, but the other grabbed his wrist. A gasp escaped him… the touch sending electricity running up his arm. It felt… familiar he had felt those hands on him before… on a bed… on his hips… with a knife to the bronco's throat. He could hear his heart hammering against his chest. The blonde called out, sounding confused and worried at the same time, "Kyouya…?"

Hibari blinked, refocusing his gaze on the blonde man in front of him: blonde, not one with the night running down his hair. He pulled himself together enough, the glare returning to his face. He hissed, "Let me go, Cavallone."

"Not until you give me your word that you would be here tomorrow… and hey, I realize I've been a terrible tutor not being here even if I knew you were going to be perfect." The stupid boss smiled. He damn _smiled_. "I'll be here."


	7. Chapter 6: Dino Cavallone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Dear reader... this is uhm, actually this is the first chap where the rating applies. I don't want to spoil too much, but I also don't think you can skip this chapter because it IS part of the story. I am sorry if you don't like it. If you want you can just skim over the scene... it isn't that _bad_, but... yeah.

ASDFGHJKL.

So anyways, I'll see you on the next chap if this doesn't discourage you from reading! As always, thanks so much for the continuous support, dear reader! I would be no where and this story would remain on my Mac's storage forever or maybe the Trash if it weren't for you! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dino Cavallone**

_Felt Emptier_

"Boss." Romario called sternly. Dino looked up from his desk, a guilty look on his face. He stood, grabbing the leather journal.

"Sorry… I must have lost track of time. I'm heading to that meeting now," The don excused himself, grabbing all sorts of paper he knew he wouldn't need. He exited the room, heading out to the meeting room downstairs. The last thing he wanted was to attend another one of those gatherings and listen to everyone bicker. Sometimes, he thought that they only reason he was there was to stop people from arguing like a bunch of kids. All right, perhaps even more so today since all he had wanted to do the past couple of days was just read Cavallone Primo's journal. Now more than ever, he thought it sucked to be the boss of a mafia family, having all these responsibilities to do. He wished he could just sit around the whole day, reading.

He had met Alaude through the journal of his ancestor. It was astounding how much similar that man was to Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian. Both were so detached, hard to reach… and yet it was the fact that drew him to Kyouya. It was the same for Cavallone Primo. The moment he set his eyes on Alaude, it didn't seem to matter to the founder who he was and why he was here in the first place. He easily opened his home to the man who he knew nothing about. The founder was brutally honest with feelings, and it hit the blonde hard. He couldn't explain it, but every word his ancestor wrote seemed like it could come from Dino himself. It felt like whatever it was that Cavallone Primo was going through was what Decimo was experiencing as well—especially in where they both stood with the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

"Boss, where are you going? Wait…" Romario called, desperately trying to keep up with his boss. The other wouldn't hear it though, flying down the stairs. Honestly, he was half expecting Dino to slide down the bannister at that rate. Dino managed to fix his tie with one hand, wondering why in the world he had to look like he was attending a funeral each and every time there was a meeting. He raced through the door, ignoring Romario who kept calling out to him.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone. I'm…" Dino stopped whatever excuse he was going to say, blinking at a bunch of men who were standing around and packing their things. Was he that late that they were just going to ditch? What irresponsible behavior, he certainly expected better from his own family.

"Uh, boss… we're done." One other man informed the don, Romario was fighting his irritation behind the boss, looking apologetic. He knew Dino. After working with him all these years, if there was thing he could excuse the blonde for, it was matters concerning _him_. Ever since they saw the portrait downstairs… and that diary… things seemed to have gotten worse than they had in the past few years. He certainly thought Dino would have gotten over _that_ after all these years.

Dino turned to him, face meek. The blonde smiled, filled with regret. He usually wasn't like this. He had proved to be a great leader of the famiglia… just ask everyone. But of course, he had his moments—times that he couldn't help but not meet expectations. Romario nodded at him understandingly, and there was no need for words. The blonde was so lucky to have such a reliable right hand man. After which though, the boss's eyebrows knotted in confusion. He asked, "Wait, so you came to tell me that the meeting was done in order send me on a guilt trip? Was that it?"

"Not exactly… actually I came to tell you—" Whatever Romario's answer was, cut off. The sound of the front doors being burst open with wind howling interrupted his reply. The two of them exchanged looks, but Dino was quicker to react. He handed his right hand man everything he was carrying sans the journal, walking briskly towards the main hall. Reaching the foyer, he stopped dead on his tracks, body language and expression drastically changing. He stood watching as a familiar raven haired man dressed in the same formal wear entered, Kusakabe following behind him, trying to close up the door. The rain outside was rather torrential, he noticed that the skylark was dripping wet.

That same feeling made his stomach churn when he meet those steel blue eyes. His initial reaction was to smile, strolling to where the Tenth Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian was. The name rolling down his lips made him feel animated—like it was the most amazing feeling in this world, as he greeted in that soft tone, "Kyouya."

"Cavallone." He was met with ice, but he had grown used to it. Dino knew how to work around Kyouya. The blonde learned how to read the subtle shifts in the seemingly fixed leer of those beautiful blue eyes. He could also tell what each tiniest change in his body language meant. It was his greatest accomplishment to be aware that he literally knew Hibari Kyouya more than anyone else did in this world.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He inquired, noting how Romario was helping out Kusakabe in trying to salvage their bags containing files that got soaked from the rain. Kyouya never broke eye contact.

"I did. Kusakabe left you messages all this week. I don't have to be here, you know. I can leave." It was as if Kyouya just wanted to see the hurt look in Dino's face as he said that. "I've done what I need to."

The skylark beckoned at the bags, Dino had no idea what they were for. Frankly, he didn't care. All that matters to him was that Kyouya was here—in fact, for the first time in a week, he wasn't even thinking about the journal or Cavallone Primo or Alaude. Nothing. Dino grabbed the skylark's hand gently. As he walked him up the stairs as he replied, "Don't be ridiculous. Come, let's get you dry."

Kyouya didn't resist, but allowed the blonde to drag him. He had that blank look on his face even as they turned towards Dino's bedroom. The blonde let go of the other's hand, tossing the journal on the desk as he went to fetch the towels. He stripped off his jacket and polo, settling for his undershirt. When he returned, the skylark just stood where he left him. A smile escaped Dino, tossing a towel on the other's messy hair. When he finished somewhat drying the raven hair, he let the towel rest on Kyouya's shoulder. The prefect was looking at him emptily through the fringes of his dark bangs. For a moment, they just stared at each other, before Dino loosened the other's tie with a finger. He tossed the accessory to the side, earning a glare from the one before him. Giving an awkward smile as an apology, before proceeding to undo the button's on Kyouya's jacket, letting it slip to the ground. The buttoned up shirt soon followed, and the undershirt went over the other's head after. For a moment, all Dino did was stare at the perfect body in front him… it wasn't like he had never seen this much skin of the prefect before, but it was truly a thing to behold.

Kyouya on the other hand, just stared at him. It was as if the skylark was waiting to see what he would do—he was pushing him. Dino had surprisingly pressed his urges well enough to continue what he started. He ran the towel over the expanse of creamy skin, stretched over the skylark's well-toned body, power hidden in each curve and dip of those muscles. The feeling of them under his hands was sending his blood straight to his groin. They both knew he was aroused, but no one said a thing. Avoiding those steely eyes, he muttered, "I'll get your clothes cleaned and dried for tomorrow… let me grab you something you could sleep in."

Dino almost ran into the closet, fumbling for something that the guardian could wear. He held his hand against his chest, willing himself to breathe. He focused his eyes on the barely noticeable bulge on his pants, wanting to punch himself. The blonde realized he was definitely deprived… but the pain in his groin wasn't the only one he was dealing with. It was much more than that. It was always complicated when it came to Kyouya.

"What is this?" He heard the prefect ask from the room. The blonde let out a hum, questioningly as he continued to try and even out his breathing before he went back out there to face the prefect. He didn't trust his voice enough to ask properly. It was enough for Kyouya to continue though, "Are you writing…?"

Dino pushed out of the closet, gulping down the lump on his throat. His little problem only got worst seeing the skylark standing by his desk, stark naked. Kyouya had decided to strip away the remaining of his clothing, and Dino had to wonder if the other was doing this on purpose. Was this man really trying to test the don's self-control or something? God damn… why did Kyouya had to look so perfect? Wiping the drool off his chin, he walked to where Kyouya was examining the journal, holding himself against the said man's back. Dino bowed his head, pressing his lips against Kyouya's shoulder blades. This was allowed, right? It wasn't like he was doing anything inappropriate… just a kiss. His mouth was still within centimeters to the other's skin as he replied, "No… it's the Cavallone's founder's journal. Tsuna sent it to me from the Vongola base."

Kyouya's body went from relaxed to alert. Dino took a step back, knowing that the moment was over. Was it something he had said? What he wouldn't give to get it back. The skylark didn't say anything else, grabbing the borrowed clothes. He dressed with his back to Dino, leaving the room soon after. The don thought that this room had never felt emptier. He glared at the journal, and for the first time since obtaining it, he felt hatred towards the damn thing. The blonde knew better than to blame something else for what just happened, but he couldn't help it. It was too much.

He grabbed Kyouya's sopping shirt from the ground, pressing it against his face. It smelled like the prefect. Dino carried the piece of cloth to his bed, laying down on it with his eyes shut. He thought about the prefect's flawless milky skin… how even just a taste of it left his mouth watering. Those were same flesh he felt under his hands. Dino's hand travelled down, unzipping his slacks and pulling down his underwear. He shaky breath escaped his mouth as his full length met the tepid air. Running a finger teasingly from the base to the tip, he thought of Kyouya's sharp face, and that bored expression he always seem to wear. Dino buried his face on the prefect's shirt, taking in the smell. He gripped the tip, making slow strokes up and down from the base up. The don thought of the feeling of the other's body pressed up against him, his hand quickening its pace. He could feel something pooling on his stomach, his breath coming as pants from his opened mouth.

A moan akin to his former student's name escaped him. His hips were thrusting up, meeting the movements of his hands. He remembered a distant memory, one that he tried desperately to forget as he continued to chase his release. Dino could still recall how Kyouya's breath felt warm against his skin, and the way the prefect held on to his shoulders like dear life. He could still hear the skylark's voice when Kyouya's release over took that lithe body. That was the first time the skylark called him 'Dino'.

Not Cavallone.

Not haneuma.

Dino.

The blonde man's movements were becoming erratic. He panted harder through his mouth. Remembering that voice from his past to clearly sent him over the edge. With one last swipe of the thumb over the slit, Dino came into his own hand, moaning the same name he had moaned to himself for the last nine years. "Kyouya…!"

* * *

_The problem, I found about being a mafia famiglia in the era of the mobster's dawn, was that there were too much people out to get you. Aside from being in that war with the Vongola—which was surprisingly still in a standoff—unfortunately, the Cavallones was also involved in other… _brawls_, if you may. I despised the idea of existing just to fight, but as of late, that was what the family was standing for. We had long remained silent, minding our own when the Carcassa began to attack us. They were the first of many to come, each time, we had managed to get out of it. Why can't these people just accept that there can't be just one famiglia? There would always be others who just so happen not to follow your beliefs. I don't really know if that was their intentions in attacking us, but it seemed like it. _

_The battle with the Vongola… I was against it. I felt like taking up arms against them would make us no different from the mafiosos that attacked the Cavallones. However, even if I am the boss, I had to consider what the rest of the family had to say. They all had their reasons, but the one that struck me the most was when my own brother told me that if we don't take the offensive side then, we would fall to the Vongola. If it was a toss up between my beliefs and my family's safety, the choice was pretty clear. So I had allowed my men to deal with the Vongola, turning a blind eye in hope that it was the right decision. _

_Ah, but my recollection of the past battles and the Vongola do heed somewhere. Today, my family's dear friend the Carcassa once again dropped by for a nice visit. How they found out that this was the favorable time to attack, I would never know. Most of my subordinates were still recovering from that battle with a certain spy, and they were in no shape to fight. I knew what I had to do the moment I was alerted of their arrival. I was expecting to face those men with their crazy contraptions, but never did I think that I was going to be doing it along side of the skylark, himself. Though when he claimed he did it out of boredom, I believed him._

Allodola_ had said nothing since I told him to cut his ties with the Vongola. Actually, he told me not to group him with 'those herbivores', but that was the extent of it. I was still uncertain about my information regarding his ties with the famiglia, but I did confirm that he was the leader of CEDEF from a very reliable source, which was a sort of part of the Vongola (Right?). He was the best spy there was, so having him around the house seemingly doing nothing—I know better. He was probably learning about every single one of us as the day passed. He was well enough to leave his room and wander around. I was quite surprised that he was behaving so well. Although, I was quite certain he was avoiding me since I hadn't seen even his shadow every time I looked for him. I certainly hope I didn't scare him off with my crazy antics… _

_I, for one, had never seen anyone quite like the skylark in battle. He was the first person I ever watched that could make a fight seem like a ballet… graceful deadly strikes, insanely mesmerizing movements. I doubt he even broke a sweat when we finished off the last of the Carcassas. Truly, that man fascinates me. Everything about him was shrouded in mystery, and the more he pushes himself away… I feel like I am being drawn to him. It felt like he was an enigma that I need to figure out, to solve, if you may._

_I am not going to stop until the day I do solve this puzzle._


	8. Chapter 7: Alaude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Dear reader, if you're here... then Dino didn't scare you off. Good. Thank goodness.

Thank you once again for being here. I know you're all probably getting sick of me saying that, but I mean it. And I forgot to mention in my previous AN, to the anon who was mildly confused... would you like to tell me with part you're not so sure of? I'll do my best to explain. I don't want anyone to be getting a headache reading this. I think that's it! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Alaude**

_Cavallino Rampante_

Alaude observed. It was kind of strange how he had just inserted himself into this family, and no one seemed to mind. Every morning, he would walk around the mansion, wondering what was stopping him from just walking out the door. Sure, Cavallone could convince him that this was his only chance to learn about this famiglia, but surely he could infiltrate them again if he needed to. Besides, it wasn't as if he was learning anything relevant to his interest as it was… so why was he here? At times he would argue to himself that the reason why he stuck around was because he was curious about the leader himself. At first glance, there was nothing impressive about him. He looked too laid back… like he couldn't hold himself in a battle. But there had to be a reason why he was boss of the family that audaciously attacked the great Vongola, right? The sandy blonde was determined to know.

There was definitely something odd about Cavallone though, that much he knew. It was those eyes. The skylark had never met anyone before that looked at him like that—and that was saying something for a man who worked with a lot of different people. He was, in an essence, an information trafficker. His job wasn't just to boss people around and to gather information, he had had to buy some of them, too. For that he had to deal with pretty colorful individuals who he would rather not ever speak to again. But none of them ever had this unreadable expression that crawled under Alaude's skin like Cavallone had. There was just something about those piercing mocha orbs that made him feel like he needed to hurt the dark-haired man. The way they always seemed to be glued to him, trying to peel away his skin and everything else, put him on edge. The need to maim that man and gauge out his eyes grew stronger each day that he saw him.

The sandy blonde, though, knew he had to behave. Therefore, he had tried his best not to be around that horse if he didn't need to. He didn't like the unfamiliar stirring in him that rose each time he was around Cavallone—being under that constant gaze was suffocating. Still the thought of walking out that door was never brought up whenever he meditated about things. He probably should before he over-stayed his welcome… but something was holding him back. In normal circumstances he would have fought against whatever it was that had a hold in him, but this, he didn't understand. Like the case with Cavallone, he needed to understand what this useless sentiment meant. He _needed_ to know.

The first sign of life in the household in days was the news of the Carcassa. He was all too familiar with that mafia famiglia. Alaude had more than one nasty encounter with them when they _dared _to bout against CEDEF. Though the times they rose against the bureau, they completely lost, they just never learn their lesson. To make things worse, they had been gathering up other families in an allegiance, a stupid one, the sandy blonde would guess. It was useless and uncalled for, just an arms race that would send more tension in his streets—that he couldn't allow. He didn't know why the Vongola hadn't done anything about them, seeing that they, too, had been targeted by that _crowd_ more than once. Then again, with Giotto in charge…

In any case, apparently though he wasn't really told anything, the Carcassa were plotting an attack. Alaude knew that most of the family might have thought that he had something to do with the opposing famiglia knowing that the Cavallones had a lot of disabled bodies. They after all, still know nothing about his loyalties—save for Cavallone himself, he presumed. Though they suspected him, none of them said a word to the skylark, which was a wonder. What struck him though was the fact that the Cavallones was also an enemy of the Carcassa, who were the enemy of the Vongola. It reminded him of that saying, something about the enemy of one's enemy being a friend or something. But that was none of his business. Frankly, he couldn't care less. The last thing he wanted were bigger allied famiglias in his streets—though it could be advantageous… no. Never mind. He didn't want that to happen.

Being low in men who could fight, the sandy blonde was certain that this would be his chance to see Cavallone in action. In the short time that he had observed the boss, he knew he was the same type as Giotto. He was the kind that would rather not fight unless it had something to do with his family. If it meant protecting the family, these bosses didn't mind the blood on their hands, it would seem. Being given the opportunity to see the horse in action, _Cavallino Rampante_, as he was endearingly known, sealed his decision to stay. It actually took a couple of days before the herbivores of the Carcassa family showed up in the mafia family's radar. Alaude had been in the garden, when the alert had been ringed throughout the mansion. The sandy blonde didn't waste any time, making his way to the front gates where he fought not too long ago.

Standing there, among Cavallone's men, he was almost certain some of them were expecting him to pull out his handcuffs and attack again. How idiotic of them to think that someone like Alaude would ever be related to such a low-life famiglia, or any mob group at that. However, he did want front row seats. Cavallone stood alone, a riding crop at hand, holding it like a sword to his side. What an interesting choice of weapon, Alaude thought. It seemed like him. When the Carcassa men came, they were in near hundreds. They busted through the gates, standing around the lone man with midnight locks in a distance, as if they knew better than to approach him. In a flash, the fighting began.

The first one to make a move was a Carcassa, charging forward with a lance-like weapon. Cavallone easily swayed to the side, avoiding before tripping the man. The javelin flew into the air and punctured the ground centimeters away from the goon's face. That set off the chain of assaults, each one of the Carcassa jumping on Cavallone in what they thought to be his weak spot, but the man was sharper than all of them. He foresaw their movements, and made an appropriate maneuver to act upon each attacks. During his moment of completely dominating the battlefield, it did remind Alaude of a wild horse fighting out being captured. At least now he knew why he was the boss… or why he had been called _Cavallino Rampante_. For a flash, his drive when he was younger surfaced. This man might prove to be a good match for him. What Alaude wouldn't give to have an all-out battle with him.

As much fun though as he was having watching, he grew irritated of the flock that kept on coming. Call it boredom, or whatever you may, Alaude took a step forward, casually strolling his way to the battlefield. For a moment, he thought that the Cavallones were going to jump at him to stop him, possibly thinking that he was about to strike their beloved boss. They held out pretty well. The sandy blonde made quite an entrance into the battle, sending the man Cavallone was about to hit with flying, with a perfectly placed kick to the head. He stood beside the raven, eyes jaded.

"_Allodola_." The man beside him called with that familiar soothing tone, that unreadable look on his brown irises, and that soft stupid smile. It took all of Alaude's will power right there not breaking Cavallone's face with his handcuffs. The aforementioned weapons were in both his hands in an instant.

"I grow tired of watching you." He spoke to the dark haired man, turning his head to face the enemies who stood around as if in shock to see him appear. It would seem as if these people recognized him. Alaude swung his weapon in full force, pivoting a bit to his side as he struck an enemy down. He tensed at the sudden feeling of his back being pressed against something sturdy and warm. The skylark was literally back to back with the don. He couldn't say he had ever been in such a literal situation before.

"I regret for not being entertaining enough in the battlefield." He could practically hear Cavallone smile. The sandy blonde didn't even know that was possible. In that split second before the confused Carcassa men attacked them, the raven chuckled. The last thing he heard from the mafia boss before he went back to the battle was a rather audacious statement that made Alaude even more confused. He muttered darkly, knowing that only the skylark could have heard him, "However, you know that with your consent, I can show you just how _entertaining_ I could be elsewhere."

He knew that it should probably have bothered him. Alaude felt like he shouldn't be concentrating on the enemies here but at Cavallone himself, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the way the other spoke, sending an unwanted shiver up his spine. Goosebumps, were a normal muscle reflex for human beings that much the skylark knew—he told himself that the reason why his hairs were standing on their ends was the fact that he was exhilarated in battle. It couldn't possibly because of the undesirable sensation that bubbled up his gut when he heard Cavallone said those words in that tone of voice. Why was it that this man was the only one to ever make him feel these things that he didn't understand? Why was he always thrown to confusion when it came to this damn boss?

He converted his frustrations as his fuel to fight. The two of them did away with the other Carcassa members in no time. Though he was gasping a little for breath, he didn't even put enough effort into that battle. Alaude had just let all his frustrations out. Though he felt better about it when it was all said and done, the unnecessary display of his strength was uncalled for. At that point, he couldn't care less. Just as he turned around to head back to the mansion, a gentle tug on his hand stopped him. The skylark was ready to pounce on whomever it was that was stupid enough to lay a hand on him, but paused when he saw that it was only the annoying boss of the Cavallones. He narrowed his eyes, but before he could let out protest, those expressive honey chocolate orbs shut him up.

"You're wounded." The dark-haired said softly, and somewhere in the back of Alaude's mind was screaming déjà vu. Cavallone was frowning at the blood on his arm that the skylark didn't even notice. He didn't think those weak herbivores even managed to put a scratch on him, but a cosmetic wound was skin deep. It was nothing to worry about. The sandy blonde, therefore, tried to pry away the other's grip on him, but failed.

"I don't need your help." Alaude hissed stubbornly, now glaring at the other. His heated gaze met those mellow ones, and it angered him even more. What is with this man? Why was he trying to make him snap? He stopped struggling, giving the other one last chance to drop this before it got ugly.

"I said I was going to take care of you, _allodola_ and that's what I'm going to do—whether you like it or not." Cavallone insisted equally persistent, with a small frown on his face. The don grinned apologetically and began to lead the sandy blonde into the house by force. He tugged on the other's hand, the skylark still struggling to get out of the grip. The Guardian had almost lost control, wanting to attack the aforementioned dark-haired man, but he knew that he didn't need any more fights in one day. Seeing the bucking horse fight, he had no doubt that he could go on par with him… but with his men, too? That was almost stupid. He never stopped resisting though.

The flailing only stopped when he was tossed against something soft. Looking around him, Alaude realized they were in the same room he had occupied the last few days. Cavallone had thrown him against the bed, disappearing, for what the skylark could only mean that he went to get something for the superficial wound that was obtained in that battle. Tche. He usually wasn't this careless… the sandy blonde could only blame himself for thinking too much of his problems instead of concentrating in the battle. Was that Cavallone's game plan then: to distract him for the enemies to deal with him? Perhaps this whole attack was a ploy to get rid of him. What if the Cavallones were actually allies with the Carcassa and this was their elaborate plan to get rid of him?

From what little he knew of the famiglia, why not?

Alaude's eyes quickly shifted to the closet where Cavallone had disappeared into, and the door. Leaping up on his feet, he quickly strolled out and headed for the exit. But a few steps towards his freedom, he felt those hands suddenly pulling on him harshly. The skylark was once again thrown awkwardly against the bed, glaring at the man who forced him down. Cavallone was quick to move though, crawling on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. Alaude became very aware of their position then, glaring continuously at the dark-haired man. Meeting those intense brown eyes, made his breath catch on his throat.

Perhaps, all this time, he had known what that expression in those irises meant each time they focused on him. Alaude certainly knew human beings. He wasn't a complete stick in the mud when it came to human interactions and emotions. In fact, it was part of his job to understand people from the way their body moved to the way they spoke. He was familiar with it, but he hadn't necessarily encountered it personally. For a long time, he had known what Cavallone wanted from him from the way the raven looked and spoke to him. The reason why he had ignored them was because of his own reaction to these actions. He didn't want to have these sensations. He didn't need it. However, lying there now, beneath Cavallone, he knew there was no stopping it.

Even as Alaude, he couldn't think of a way he could have fought the desire that lay blatant in those wild russet irises on him.


	9. Chapter 8: Hibari Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **So, as you would have guessed from Alaude's previous chapter (maybe) this chapter is all about torturing your other favourite skylark, Kyouya. I had fun making him so utterly confused. Poor kid. I like it.

With that said, please enjoy this chapter! Thanks for being here, and reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I wouldn't be here without you all, without further ado, and with hockey back on, Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hibari Kyouya**

_The Ring_

His mouth opened in protest, but he wasn't able to voice is concern as a different sound escaped him. Cavallone had dipped his head, pressing his lips against the skylark's ear who let out a surprised gasp. There as an odd sensation pooling inside of him as the man with raven hair nibbled on the lobe before teasing the shell of his appendage with something warm and wet. But it was hard to focus on what the man's mouth was doing when the hand not holding his was running up and down his side, caressing his torso with barely there touches. Thoughts ran chaotically in his mind, blood pooling further down. He didn't understand why he was allowing this to happen, why he didn't fight.

The skylark breathed out a shaky sigh, feeling Cavallone press those lips on the junction between his neck and jaw. Alternating between soft nips and butterfly kisses on his neck, tasting every bit of the skin, he unconsciously tilted his head back to give the other more room to explore. The foreign feeling on his skin was… strange, but it was as if every nerve on his neck had a connection with the growing pressure on his groin. It was wrong, but he had never felt anything like this before. He struggled underneath the other's hold, longing to touch and feel… but Cavallone held him down, teasing further by placing a knee in between his legs, continuing his ministrations.

Those sinful lips found his collarbone, continuing to drive him insane. When Cavallone finally let his hands go, in order to use both his hands now to loosen up the buttons on his shirt. He hardly even noticed his coat was undone, but soon, there was nothing covering his upper body, the cold making him shiver involuntarily. The skylark pressed his hand on the other's toned chest, getting uncomfortable under those intense russet irises. Cavallone had stopped what he was doing in order to stare at him. If before those eyes looked like they wanted to strip him bare, now that he was, there was admiration in them—and something else. Something that made him feel like this man was salivating from hunger, and he was his meal.

In an instant, the dark-haired man returned his mouth on his neck, kissing him open-mouthed, while his hands continued to explore his skin. The skylark could feel the other's calloused palm, gently mapping out his body—careful as not to wake him. It was too much, and the knee pressing up higher to his groin made him very aware of his growing arousal. He opened his eyes, not really remember when he had closed them, threading his fingers into the other's midnight locks. They were soft, the feeling akin to letting his hand run against the summer grass as he walked. Cavallone looked up at his face then, shifting himself so that they were at eye level.

A groan escaped him, liking the feeling of the accidental friction between the man's knees and his groin. Using an elbow to prop himself up, Cavallone leaned in once more, his mouth directly in line with his. The skylark held his breath, the sound of his heartbeat thumping against his ears made him deaf to everything else. The other's free hand ran from his shoulders, brushing against his arm. It made him flinch, remembering the scratch he had, that seemed so insignificant now. Though their lips were mere centimeters apart, so close that he could feel the other's ragged breath against his skin, Cavallone pulled back. The don sat up to look at his bleeding arm. A frown escaped the man. Before the skylark could even get his mind straight, the man's mouth and tongue was back on him. Cavallone licked the blood clean off the wound, kissing where the flesh was open slightly. The skylark's blue eyes never left the other as he wrapped the scratch in a soft cloth, allowing it to absorb the blood.

When the mafia don finished, he sat on the bed beside the skylark, eyes dancing as he continued to stare at him intensely. The younger man didn't like how far away the other was from him, his body not use to the lost of other's warmth. Suddenly, there was a wave of regret that washed through Cavallone's face as he turned his head away. The skylark sat up, looking at the other incredulously. He knew what that meant. He knew it was over, though he wasn't too sure why he was worked up about it. The skylark didn't need this. He didn't want to know where this was heading… right? Whatever _this_ was. It was wrong morally and, frankly, humiliating. Cavallone was a man, and last time he checked, he was, too. The two of them shouldn't be touching each other so… sensually. To add insult to injury, this man was the boss of a mafia famiglia. That alone heeded so many repercussions.

Whatever it was that happened between them in the last few minutes shouldn't have. It was a sin. Yet, he was frustrated. The skylark seriously thought he was going to lose it, and jump at the man before him. Still glaring at the other man whose eyes were glued on the wall, he said hard-heartedly, "After all that, you won't even look at me. Do you do this to all your captives?"

Cavallone raised his head. Turning slowly to look at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen anyone give him. Even those ones that he had to kill never looked at him the same way. He began, "_Allodola_…"

"Don't even. Just—" The skylark stopped himself. His eyes met the other's dead on, fire meeting ice. He could have snapped right there, let him have a piece of his mind, but he didn't. He wasn't a child anymore, and thus, he could control himself better. "Leave now, or I won't hesitate to bite you to the afterlife."

What the other did next wasn't what he was expecting him to do. The skylark suddenly found himself plush against the bed once again, the other's body pressing against his. A strangled sound escaped his throat as he felt his erection brush something against equally as hard. Cavallone grounded their hips together, sending pulses of pleasure from his core to the tips of his fingers. The raven-haired man groaned, making the skylark's face heat up. A shudder ran up his spine when the other mumbled breathy to his ears, "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if we keep going. When you asked me what I wanted from you, I couldn't answer…"

This time, the skylark couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth when once more, Cavallone grinded against him. The friction of his arousal against the other's, though clothed, was driving him insane. He bucked his hips up, searching for more of the delicious sensation that pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Cavallone pulled back then, meeting his eyes once more as he said, "I didn't want anything _from _you. I want _you_."

* * *

"Din—" Hibari caught himself before whatever he was about to say left his mouth. He sat up, trying to calm his taxed breathing. The prefect was drenched with sweat, his whole body shaking… and he won't even get started with what was under the blanket. He pressed the balls of his hand against his eyes, breathing in his nose and out his mouth slowly. Regaining whatever was left of his composure, he pulled his hand away from himself as if it was diseased. His narrow eyes glared at the metal hugging his finger. He knew it. These dreams that he had been having, and the unpleasant emotions that came with them was because of this damn thing.

It was the ring.

Hibari had suspected it was the stupid ring. The dreams began on the same day he was first given the half ring. From that day forward, he had worn the damn thing. He was plagued with dreams that made no sense but was continuous, hitherto. Dreams that were like memories… every detail, every sensation was real and believable. It weren't his. It was the ring's, or whatever demon possessed this thing. However the dreams stopped after his battle of the Ring Conflict—as everyone kept calling it. Around that time, the ring was not in his person. Hibari had thought his victory served as a stopper for these unwelcome memories, but that was only a part of it. He thought that with the end of those nightly battles on Nami-Chu, came the end of his association with Sawada Tsunayoshi and all those related to him. That meant the ring, the dreams, and Cavallone. Was he ever wrong?

The prefect had somewhat managed to push all that happened before in the depths of his mind, but that was as good as sweeping dust under the carpet. However, as soon as the ring was in his hands again, he began to have the dreams once more. Right after receiving the ring from the battle, he found himself in _this_ situation. Hibari pushed himself out of the bed, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his soiled underwear. He opened the window closest to him, and taking the ring off his finger, he flung the stupid piece of metal out. Even with eyes as sharp as his, he couldn't follow where the ring had gone.

That ring was the reason why _haneuma _decided that it would be best for him to insert himself in Hibari's life. That was the problem why the damn horse forced himself into every aspect of his life like some parasite. He couldn't get rid of Cavallone, no matter how hard he tried. Scowls were replied with smiles, dismissive tones with soothing ones. Why couldn't _haneuma_ get that Hibari didn't want him in his life? That he really—_really—_didn't like him to be around. Thinking of that man made him unconsciously look down at his other problem, and towards the matching mess on his sheets.

The dreams were trying to control him. It was pulling him towards the don despite his resistance.

After cleaning up his mess, and his head, Hibari made his way to school. He had been hot and cold. He would be in a good mood one moment because of the fact that he had rid himself of the ring once and for all. The next images of his dreams would flash through his mind, and then he would feel like killing somebody. Therefore, the prefect retired to the reception room, away from everyone else and it had been perfect. It would have continued to be perfect, if only the bird decided not to come bother him. By that afternoon, his fuzzy companion flew in his makeshift office through the window, singing his name. The skylark welcomed his guest, holding up his finger. However instead of sitting on his hand, the bird dropped something on him. Hibari easily caught it and unfolding his fist, he frowned at what he saw. The ring. Before he could ask—as if there was any sense to that—where the hell the damn bird managed to get the ring, it flew up towards the roof.

Glaring after the bird, he got up and grabbed his coat. In no time flat, the prefect had made his way into the rooftop. Sure enough, his intuition had been right. _Haneuma_ was there with his lackey. Seeing his face, reminded him once again of his dream—and he was tempted to just runaway, but he wouldn't have it. Hibari decided that he would prove to himself that those dreams meant nothing to him. They had no hold on him. Nothing. He tossed the ring once again, towards the blonde as he muttered deadpanned, "This ring… I don't need it."

"C'mon, Kyouya." There it was again. _Kyouya_. A vein throbbed in his irritation, trying to prevent the thoughts of the dream from surfacing in his mind. He hated this man. He hated that ring. He hated that face… and that smile. "This thing is invaluable, handle it with care."

It was a piece of trash that he wanted to get rid of. Why couldn't _haneuma_ get it? The clownish expression on the blonde's face disappeared, replaced by what he could only describe as actual maturity. "You saw it, too… how the ice from the Zero Point Breakthrough was melted by the ring's flame. These flames will be the dominating factor in the upcoming mafia battles."

As if he cared about the future battles concerning Sawada Tsunayoshi and his gang of miscreants. The don moved towards him, making the prefect take a step back. The blonde gave him a confused expression before he smiled. If it was his imagination, then he wanted to beat himself, but the smile on that man's face was pained—as if he was hurt. _Haneuma _grab his wrist, and the familiar feeling made him recoil back. He couldn't stop the memories of this morning's dream from drowning him. The electricity from that touch, those soft wet lips, the delectable feeling of their hips moving together… all of it came rushing to Hibari. He resisted the urge to reach up to the don, because those feelings weren't his. He convinced himself firmly that he didn't feel anything towards the blonde in front of him who just deposited the ring back to his hand. Everything that he had felt, if any, towards the blonde aside from the need to push him as far away as possible from his life, was the ring's will. Not his.

He focused his gaze on the ring, trying not to seem at all flustered though he was. Nothing from those dreams was true… it was all just the ring's way of trying to shackle him down. Hibari wasn't going to let that happen.


	10. Chapter 9: Dino Cavallone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **I want to apologize, I know that this update is long due, but school is really getting hectic and I still have a few midterms to get through, so bear with me! I shall all reply to PM's and Reviews when I have more time, so I'm getting there. I just think you guys at least deserve this update. Again, I'm sorry!

Anyways. Dear reader, this chapter leads up to the reason why I wrote this fiction. Gah, it's just so full of emotions, and it reminds me why Dino Cavallone is my favourite character from the series and why Kyouya... sorry, I'll stop rambling now. As usual, thank you for being here, I know it's been a while, but I shall try my very best for all of you!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dino Cavallone**

_Better Ending_

He didn't actually go to sleep, so he couldn't say that he just woke up. Dino rolled to his side, staring at his alarm clock as it blared at him obnoxiously. It had been like this the past few days, only getting a wink of sleep, but last night had been the worst one yet. He literally had to fall out of bed just to get himself going. He felt exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Then again, when it came to Kyouya, it had always been like this. He looked over thoughtfully at the neatly folded clothes of the aforementioned skylark, resting by his desk. The blonde had asked the caretakers to bring it to him, so he could bring it personally to the prefect. Seeing Kyouya had been his motivation to shower and look decent.

Wasting no time, he walked towards the room the other man occupied whenever he was around. The blonde stopped by the door, knocking shortly before inviting himself in. Just as he thought, Kyouya was already awake, sitting on a chair, turned so that he was looking out the window. For a moment, the blonde's voice caught on his throat. The way he was sitting was just as how Alaude was on his portrait, but nothing could ever capture the beauty in _his_ skylark. Though the two Cloud Guardians look almost identical, Hibari Kyouya was far more breathtaking, especially wearing his shirt.

"Kyouya." He called to the prefect. The man with raven hair didn't even turn, but continued to stare out the window with that far-off look. Something was wrong with him. Though his face still wore the same bored expression, Dino could tell that something was bothering the other. He hadn't seen the skylark with a thoughtful look like that in a long time. He walked into the room, and still the other didn't turn. Setting the clothes on the bed, he called, "I brought your clothes… won't you come down for breakfast?"

Receiving no response, he sighed, walking out the room. There was no point in trying to talk to Kyouya when he looked just about ready to pounce. He knew just as well that when the skylark needed time to think for himself, he really did need that time, and Dino was more than willing to give that to him. Even if he was dying to speak with the other about what happened the night before, perhaps apologize even if he really had done nothing wrong. He still felt guilty, especially now that Kyouya won't even spare him a glance. The younger man didn't appear from breakfast either, which only further confirmed that the don had done something wrong that crossed the skylark. If only he knew what it was… for someone who claimed he understood Kyouya better than anyone else, he was doing a pretty lame job proving that now.

The only other time the said dark-haired man appeared was when he was about to leave. Their luggage was being stuffed into the car. Since it was really none of Dino's business to ask why Kyouya was going to Namimori, he decided to just stand beside the man, watching silently. In the past few years, Kyouya had always come and gone. It was part of his job to travel around the world, and he was never really in just one place for a very long time. It suited the skylark, Dino thought… and by now he should get used to the fact that the other's visits had always been so short. At least, he should be used to it. He didn't understand why something about this didn't feel… right.

When all was set, Kyouya finally turned to look at him. Meeting those blue eyes, Dino felt like he couldn't breathe. Kyouya's expression wouldn't look any different to any other person, but to the blonde, it sucked up the air around him. His chest was in pain, looking at them, conveying so little yet so much. He felt like he was going to breakdown seeing those steel blue irises. It felt too much… and he didn't understand what Kyouya was trying to say, because he clearly was, wordlessly. He remained petrified where he was, willing himself not to breakdown in front of everyone. The expression on the skylark softened, and he leaned towards Dino. With a hand to the back of his head, the other pulled, and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Dino was too surprise to react, and when he felt the other's tongue probing his mouth, he let out a moan. The kiss was slow, as if the both of them were trying to make it last as long as it would. At the same time though, they were passionate. Their raw emotions were poured in to every push and pull of the tongue, every gentle bites, and every nip of the lips. He didn't question why Kyouya was kissing him, or why the other was looking at him the way he did not too long ago. Dino surrendered himself to every flick of the skylark's appendage in his mouth, every dance their tongues performed. His very fiber of being was calling for the skylark. He needed this… he had wanted this for so long… so why did it feel so wrong? When the need for oxygen became too much, they pulled away from each other.

The prefect once more gave him that pained look that made Dino feel like the world was going to end, before muttering quietly, "Goodbye, Dino."

It took a moment for the blonde to process what the other said, still in the process of trying to understand the kiss and that look on Kyouya's face. He wasn't able to say anything, just standing frozen amidst all the gaping mouths and surprised faces. When the car drove off, and the prefect didn't once meet his gaze, did Dino came into terms of the other's message.

The kiss… Kyouya intended it to be their last.

Suddenly he was back in the Reception Room in Nami-Middle. He was sitting on the couch, evening his breathing. Dino wrapped his arm around the teen sitting on his lap, planting a kiss on his messy ebony hair. The said young man pushed away from him, standing up and muttering obscenities to himself as Dino tried to calm him down. That was when the skylark looked at him with eyes cold and unyielding. That was the day his heart was broken—it was never the same since. That was the same day when Dino decided that he would not let destiny and fate rule him anymore than it already had. That was also the day Dino vowed that he would die alone. The feelings from that day were the same feeling that over came him right where he stood, ten years later.

Dino grasped the shirt on top of his left chest, trying to alleviate the sudden pain that shot through him. Romario was quick to help him, but what he was feeling was becoming too excruciating. His hearing was completely blocked off and he dropped to his knees, eyes blurring. He couldn't breathe, but if Kyouya really did meant what Dino thought he did, then he didn't care if he died right there.

He might as well have.

"Boss…? Oh, boss! Thank god!" Romario exclaimed as the blonde man blinked, trying to get the image he was seeing in focus. His faithful subordinate was standing beside him, and he was on his bed. He was on his room. Dino looked at his own hands, feeling a bit odd to be waking up. It felt like… it felt like he wasn't himself, and that somebody just stuck his soul into this body. But he was he, and everything was the same.

"What happened?" He asked, his throat sore from speaking. The older man, realizing this, handed him a glass of water. When he had drank and felt infinitely better, the other replied,

"You collapsed from exhaustion. We already called on the doctor… you've been asleep." Romario looked a bit worried still. Dino remembered what happened, and noticed the fact that the older man had completely avoided the topic of Kyouya leaving before all hell broke lose. How considerate. He didn't feel like himself though… everything just felt sort of… empty. When the don tried to get up, his subordinate was quick to hold him down, "The doctor said you should continue to rest. Don't worry about a thing boss. The family is doing all right. You have quite the reliable right hand man, after all."

Dino did have a reliable right hand. He also continued to rest… for about a couple of heartbeats. He stayed in bed by his lonesome, haunted by his thoughts and scorned feelings, and taunted by the journal. He had already gone through this once before, but being rejected the second time hurt just as much as the first time. He had dedicated all his feelings to one person—the one person who could never return it… and the blonde supposed this was what he got for doing that. But really, how could he force himself to stop loving someone? How could he even think about forcing himself to love someone else aside from that person? It was impossible. It had always been Kyouya for him, and if he had to carry that to his grave alone, then so be it. He rolled his hands into fists, thinking that. The blonde then got up, and grabbed the journal.

He headed straight for the basement, not bothering to turn the lights on. That spelled disaster, but strangely, in his determination, he didn't trip over himself. Dino walked straight to the portraits, pulling out the last one in the pile. Through the darkness, he stared hard at Alaude's painting. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Perhaps he was just desperate to escape this reality, maybe he just wanted someone else aside from him to have a better fate, someone who had the same story but a better ending, because that what he wanted. Dino wanted a better ending: one with closure, and not heartbreak. He wanted one that would be found in a sappy romantic comedy, because as much as he loved Kyouya, he hated their story.

Sitting on the floor in front of the First Vongola Cloud Guardian's portrait, he flipped to the last pages of the journal. He saw more empty pages than filled ones, and the last entry had something to do with the Vongola Alliance with the Cavallones… but before he could go about reading, the room began to spin. Dino tried to steady himself with his hands on the ground, but his vision was failing him. He fell into his side, falling out of consciousness once more—in the end, he should have listened to Romario and his doctor.

"Are you planning on dying here, _Cavallino Rampante_?" A familiar voice called to him. At that point, he knew he must have been hallucinating because there was no way that Kyouya would be back. He left, and he was never coming back. Call him melodramatic, but he knew Kyouya. That was the way he was. He flinched when he felt a gentle touch on his face, something wasn't…

Dino tried to force himself to say the skylark's name. He wanted to, but he couldn't fight his falling eyelids any longer.

* * *

Allodola _made fun of me when he saw me writing in here. Can you believe him? I tell him that this was the only way I could keep my thoughts together—admitting that I'm rather scattered brain, and he makes fun of me. Leave it to that one to always find something to taunt me with. Ah, but after all it took to finally woo him to my bed, I'm not complaining. I realized that trying to get him in bed also meant that I was allowing him to enter the most private aspects of my life. I didn't mind. I must admit though, that I know that the two of us would face much more complications than trying to adjust to each other's presence. It truly is frowned upon to even think that two men could ever be in such a relationship. In fact, I didn't even think that_ allodola _would even accept it. I thought he was going to castrate me after the first time. Luckily though, I am still in one piece… and it all somewhat worked out. We agreed that given his line of work and mine, that we would keep our business to ourselves. After all, why would it be anyone else's? It is our lives that we were living._

_I finally brought up the issue though that he hadn't left the mansion ever since he got here. It felt like a long time ago since. Many things had changed, and I worried about him and his job in the Intelligence Bureau but he didn't seem the least worried about it. But what he said next pertaining the topic, caught me out of guard. The Vongola. It had been weeks since we had last made a move in our little game of mob wars—I shouldn't say that,_ allodola _would bite me to the afterlife. Heh. If this were a game of chess, I would say that we had been on the attack, and they had sent their rook, and we currently have no move to respond with. That's an oversimplification, I realized, but what could I do?_

_In any case, the family was getting agitated about my lack of action… and perhaps this was why_ allodola _had said what he said. Since then, I had given it a lot of thought—and I decided that I will bring it up with the others at tomorrow's meeting. I won't risk dying though, so perhaps, I should bring_ allodola _with me. After all, it was with his inception that I will be proposing the possible alliance of the Cavallones with the Vongola. _

_God help us all._


	11. Chapter 10: Alaude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Ciao, dear readers! I still have one more test to go through but I am infinitely better now as opposed to the past couple weeks. It helped that it snowed so bad that I can't go out today, but here's your update! Thank you for being here and for your continuous support, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Alaude**

_No Opinion_

Alaude sat, his legs crossed as his chin rested in his fist, eyes out the window. He watched as the mansion that he had called his home for the past weeks or so, disappeared as the coach continued its way down the hill. His gaze never left the window, looking at his own reflection from time to time, or paying attention to the quiet Italian country road. To be quite frank, neither was relevant to his interest. He was just doing what he could to avoid looking at the man sitting across from him. The skylark didn't have to look to know that the other was staring at him the way he always had in the past, with that same intensity. It was as if this man would never stop looking at him that way no matter what their circumstance may be.

What their _circumstances_ may be wasn't clear to the sandy blonde. Nothing was straightforward with Cavallone. All he knew for sure was that the two of them were engaged in some sort of a physical relationship. Alaude had never connected with people before. He had always been alone, and he had been convinced that he didn't need anyone else. Being the leader of CEDEF set his fate on stone. There was no way he could even take a wife and start a family, it was part of his job description not to. They were a liability, a means to get to him when enemies were desperate enough—and trust him, they were. Not that he would have taken a lover if he had a choice, he had never met anyone who had been able to catch his attention well enough to hold it.

That was until he met Cavallone. The man had made his way into his life, persistence as terrible as the skylark's stubbornness. He didn't understand the way the don was, defying all of his expectations and doing the most unreasonable things. Alaude had shut him out, but he would always come back. His coldness was never met with such warmth and kindness, not even with Giotto and the rest of the Vongola. Cavallone had treated him like no one else did before—perhaps… just maybe he wasn't lying when he had said that he could see through Alaude. It might be the case that the dark-haired man was truly the only one who understood him, even better than he understood himself. That or all the crap he had been spouting was nothing but self-fulfilling prophecies that made him think that he had no choice in the matter. But at that point, did it really matter? The skylark was contented with how things were.

Alaude knew that they had, wasn't love, but it was something that they both needed. They were each other's outputs. With Cavallone, he didn't need to hold back, he didn't have to hide anything. It was the same the other way around. There was no such thing as shame in between the both of them. Thinking about this though, made him uneasy. He felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach always churning uncontrollably. His head felt light already, and his heart wouldn't stop hammering against his chest.

"_Allodola_." The blonde in front of him called. Oh, that was right. Cavallone wasn't that 'dark-haired man' any longer. In his stay with the famiglia, he had learned that the don was originally a spy—much like Alaude himself. Because of his background, the don had always been wary of his identity, so he did his best to protect it—which would explain why nobody knew anything about him before. A part of his paranoid nature was to change his looks, so instead of his natural black hair, he had dyed it gold. He still wasn't too sure about the Vongola though the famiglia had given their word of peace. He looked... different with blonde hair. The older man asked with a smile, "What's the matter?"

The skylark that time turned to meet those same caramel mocha eyes. How in the world this man was able to read his blank facial expressions was a wonder. But Cavallone had always been able to read him like an open book even if he wasn't too sure himself. He shook his head, dismissing the subject. The older blonde smiled sadly, reaching to run the back of his hand against the skylark's face. Alaude unconsciously leaned into the touch, muttering, "I don't have to tell you how to behave properly, do I?"

The don chuckled, leaning forward now to close up the small gap between them. "I have been in other famiglia meeting before you know… although, you weren't in any of them. I don't know how long I could keep my hands off you."

Alaude caught the hand touching him in his own. The skylark smirked, before he leaned forward, careful not to hit his head as he pressed his lips against the other. In an instant, Cavallone was kissing him, nibbling at his lips. He opened the other's mouth with his own, teasing before he delved his tongue right in. It was a familiar sensual dance then, between the two of them. They moved frantically, trying to invade as the other would allow… but Alaude held out. He pulled away abruptly, earning a grunt of protest from the blonde in front of him. A bit out of breath, he whispered to the other, "That should be enough to keep you in line for the day."

Cavallone chuckled again, just as the carriage came into a stop. Alaude was able to see the familiar Vongola base outside. The door was opened for them and as the don stepped out, he muttered just loud enough for the skylark to hear, "Bad idea. You know I love it when you take charge."

"Behave." Alaude reprimanded as he got out of the coach as well. The two of them took in the impressive castle-like structure of the Vongola base: white-walled, with blue rooftops. If you ask the skylark, it was pretty much like a reflection of Giotto himself. The atmosphere was the same as always, calm and peaceful. It was almost as if they weren't welcoming the boss of the family that had been terrorizing them the past couple of months. It was probably Vongola Primo's idea to meet Cavallone with peace and welcome him to their home… despite the obvious disagreement of G. Looking over at the blonde before him, the skylark made his way through the doors, rapping his fist against the wood.

"Alaude…" The green haired brat greeted as he opened the door. The said man heard Cavallone behind him give an exaggerated snort at the mention of the name. That caught the lord's attention, expression turning cold. "So it is true… you had turned your back on us. How could you? Primo—"

"Lampo." A stern—annoyed, was more like it—voice called from the stairs behind the young man. The sandy blonde didn't even flinch, still wearing that same 'I hate all of you' look on his face. The other man behind him was observing and taking in all of his surroundings, an old habit that stuck with him through the years of information gathering. The first guardian glared at the red-haired man now approaching before retreating. "I apologize for that. He doesn't get the point of peace talks. Anyways, come with me, he's waiting."

Alaude turned to look at Cavallone before they both followed G into the mansion. On their way to the meeting room, they passed through the other guardians who wore all the same empty expression. If the skylark knew them, it was probably because all of them disagreed with this idea but Primo himself. Anything that involved the leader of the Intelligence Department and some other mafia don could only be bad news, after all. How could he blame them? Cavallone had been surprisingly quiet, his sharp eyes taking in anything and everything. The sandy blonde would commend him for being one step ahead: in case this talk went south, he could always go for an attack now that he knew the mansion.

They were led into an unfamiliar room to Alaude. He had never seen the briefing room before, and like everything else in this house, it was ostentatiously intricate with matching white and gold décor. Giotto stood from where he had been waiting, smiling warmly at the both of them. The sandy blonde gave a curt nod as greeting. The Vongola's leader spoke first, extending a hand to his other guest, "Cavallone Primo, I'm assuming."

"Vongola Primo." Cavallone smoothly greeted, giving his handshake.

"Please call me Giotto." The leader of the Vongola insisted, ushering the both of them to sit while he took his place across from them. With the way these two bosses were, Alaude had a feeling that this was the beginning of a really long talk.

Apparently, there was a lot more to the discussion than just the alliance itself. The two droned on and on throughout the day like new friends trying to get to know each other. Alaude thought darkly to himself that he should have just left the two alone in their private time because he had heard both stories from each side before. Therefore, he sat there as an accessory. He was probably there as a neutral party, if he had to guess. Since he had no allegiance to either Vongola or Cavallone, he could intervene if he needed to. It didn't seem like he needed to, however, these two had no intention at all to fight nor did they have even one disagreement throughout the whole day. He grew bored about halfway through. Though, he was aware of both looks he was getting from the two dons. One of curiosity and the other of mischief, the latter making him feel uncomfortable.

But like the good citizen that he was, he stuck with the two of them throughout the entire thing. When it was finally too late to keep going, Vongola offered Cavallone a room to stay in for the night if he wished. Since the two bosses were now good friends and the talk seemed to have a continuation come morning, Cavallone immediately agreed. That was the reason now why Alaude was walking up the stairs to the guest rooms with Cavallone on tow. He hadn't said a word to the man since that morning—actually, he hadn't spoken at all since.

The trip had been pretty quiet up until the point when Cavallone grabbed the skylark, pinning him against the wall. The sandy blonde stared emptily at the man before him, his body lax, partly leaning against the other's after his warmth. "_Allodola_… what's the matter? Does this whole alliance thing upset you?"

"I have no opinion about it. I don't care about any of it so long as it stops more trouble from spilling to my streets." He reasoned, and Alaude was certain he had spoken those very words to this man before. Did he not get that the reason he was even here was because it was part of his job to invigilate? He was just here to keep peace and whatever went on with the talks were none of his concerns. They both knew that.

Cavallone chuckled, leaning in closer, "Good. Now… where were we this morning?"

Alaude smirked before his lips were instantly covered with the other's. Cavallone's hand found their old place on either side of his hips, steps memorized from countless encounters before. Their rocking hips joined in with the rhythm of their kiss, rough and demanding. The way they touched each other had always been as if it were the last chance they would have to do so. The skylark let out a moan, feeling the air being sucked right out of him as their tongues and lips fought to taste more of each other. The sandy blonde ran his hands through the other's locks, still feathery soft despite all the things he had done to make each hair the color of the noon sun. He pulled on him, drawing their mouths closer as he longed to breathe. Alaude thought that it would be okay if he breathed Cavallone. He would feel fine replacing air with this man's taste… his scent and the way his body felt. He had never felt so comfortable in his life than here in this man's arms.

"Uh… ex—excuse me! May… may I p-pass?!" A voice suddenly pulled them away from each other, like magnets switching poles. The skylark glared at the green haired brat who stood flushed on the other side of the narrow stairway. He cursed the stupidity of the architecture of this house and the brat. He was half step from biting this trash to the afterlife. The only thing that stopped him was Cavallone who laced their hands together, and moved to his side by the wall to make enough room for the brat.

"Pardon us." Cavallone tried to apologize, but even then his voice was rather deep and husky. The green haired bastard couldn't look at them, or even reply as he just ran out of sight. The blonde chuckled, lifting his chin up to meet his glance. Alaude was angry, which was really an understatement. If he didn't have a problem where his erection was concerned, he would have chased after that brat and killed him for what he did. The man before him though, seemingly able to read his mind, muttered against his ears suggestively, "That's not his fault_. _So I say we continue this somewhere more private, hm, _allodola_?"

He didn't know when they had moved into the bed. To be honest, he just didn't know how they even made it to a room the way they kissed each other so desperately. For a moment, the other just stared at him as if he was a display in the museum, before continuing where he left off. Cavallone kissed the skin of his neck, nipping a particularly sensitive spot. The moan that escaped Alaude as a response was unrestricted, making him buck up to rub against the other. A shiver ran up his spine when the other muttered to him, "Sing for me."


	12. Chapter 11: Hibari Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **I know I said I was going to update on Valentine's day, but I thought it would be cruel if I uploaded this chapter on that day... so I didn't. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Oh! I should tell you guys that this is Present Kyouya's last chapter, but not to fret... there is more to come, you're just going to have to stick around to find out what I mean by that. Ho-ho.

As always, thank you for being here and all the reviews and all sorts of support you guys had given me! Try to enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hibari Kyouya**

_Stop it_

_No. No. No._

The skylark's mouth assaulted with a passionate kiss. There was no inch of his warm cavern left untouched… all he could taste and smell was this man before him. His head was being overwhelmed with the feeling of the other, as if he was trying to make every part of the skylark's body his. His eyes were scrunched almost painfully, hands roaming all over the body before him.

This wasn't happening. Not again. He had learned to shut down these dreams, it hasn't bothered him in such a long time… so why now? Why is this happening?

When the man before him pulled away from their hold to toss their shirts over their heads, the skylark's throat went dry. With disc-wide eyes he stared at the one who had been touching him… it wasn't that one with long black hair and Cavallone's face. It was _haneuma_, the very same one he had left ten years in the future. Heart hammering against his ribs, he attempted to speak, but once more his lips were swallowed in another breath-taking kiss.

Something wasn't right here. He had always dreamt of unrelated memories… of a man by the same name and face as _haneuma_, but never of the man himself. To see him here now, in all his golden-haired glory was strange. Could it be that the ring didn't induce this dream…? Was he dreaming of… _Dino_?

His mind was reeling in pleasure, the other's hands touching each other part of him. Cavallone began to kiss lower, tracing a path from his chest to the top of his trousers. As soon as his lips left that trail, his caressing hands replaced it in covering his skin. Cavallone met his eyes and yanked down on the rest of his clothing.

A hiss left him as his manhood was exposed, feeling unexpectedly cold. The way the other looked at him didn't make him feel ashamed or shy, it just made the skylark feel warmer. Everything that the don was doing to his body was gentle, but not to a point that he felt like he was made out of porcelain. There was enough passion, enough vigor to make the hairs on his expose body rise to their ends as the man before him settled between his legs. The skylark propped himself on his elbows, watching the other with piercing eyes, challenging. Cavallone met his eyes, equally as bold before the man swallowed him whole.

The skylark moaned, tossing his head back almost painfully as the other man dove down to take all of his manhood into that hot mouth in a fluid motion. He hadn't gotten over the initial wave of pleasure before the don bobbed his head up and down on his painful erection. He longed to scream his name, to say it again and again as pleasure consumed each fiber of his body, but the only sounds that came out his mouth were breathless gasps and wanton moans. The skylark fisted the other's feathery golden locks, his whole being consumed by the feeling of the other man sucking and licking his sensitive shaft. He felt like he was going to explode as he drew closer and closer to his undoing. The skylark unconsciously bucked his hips up, mouth opened in a soundless scream when the man suddenly pulled away from him, pressing his tongue against the top before cutting off all contact.

A frustrated groan escaped him, glaring at the other. Cavallone only smiled apologetically, kissing him on the lips once more. He kissed back reluctantly, rubbing himself against the man before him, trying to find his release when the other pushed him down on the bed, holding him still. The blonde detached his lips, once more finding the skin on his neck. The skylark shoved the other off of him, sitting up. He pushed the blonde before him, switching their positions. Eyes dancing, the man before him smiled as he sat up so that the other was snuggly on his lap. The skylark smashed their lips together once more. Distracted, the hand probing his behind made him gasp into the kiss. He bit down on the other's shoulder muffling the pained sound that came out his mouth from the intrusion of a digit in him.

"_Allodola_…" And the whisper of the name was enough for him to snap out of his ecstasy-induced trance. He pulled away, looking at the other's face. This wasn't Dino Cavallone. Of course it wasn't. There was an overwhelming feeling in him that made him forget about the finger lightly thrusting in and out of him. It was painful but not physically… it felt like something was crushing him alive, voiding him of air to breathe. Why?

Why couldn't Cavallone say his name? This was his dream… so how come?

He wanted to push him away, to get out of the room, but the other's embrace on his body was tight, unyielding. The skylark pressed his forehead against the other's shoulder, avoiding his face as he let out pained sounds. The finger inside of him curled, making room for another to slip in. The pleasure felt empty. It was happening, but not to _him_. It had always been the original owner of this ring: the other skylark. All of these… those loving words, the gentle touches… it was never for him. He was never meant for such things. Cavallone stopped what he was doing, lifting him up a bit. The skylark followed lifelessly, avoiding the other's eyes. Those were not for him. Dino Cavallone would never look at him the same way.

"_Allodola_…? What's the matter?"

"I don't… you're not…" He managed to ramble out, incoherently. This would be the first time he had made a conscious action in these dreams. It was his words that he was saying. He was in control.

"Look at me, _allodola_." The man gently commanded, lifting his chin up. "Please."

The skylark didn't. Instead he focused his glance to the bed beside the other. A hand was placed on top of his, followed by the other's solemn voice, "God knows that I'm standing here and you could disappear, slipping right off the edge of the future. If I had my way, we'd be together forever more. I had hoped that things would be different in the future. But as he would have said, it is too much wishful thinking judging to the way you are."

That did it. The skylark looked up with a bewildered expression on his face. "What did you just say?"

"Say my name, _allodola_." The other replied, dodging his question.

"I…"

"Say my name."

* * *

Hibari Kyouya gasped, prying his eyes open. He stared wide-eyed on his own ceiling, in a daze. He didn't understand what happened. That was unlike any of his dreams before. He was sure that the Cavallone in it wasn't _haneuma_. What did it mean? After the ordeal with the Ring Conflict, he had learned how to control those accursed dreams. He had separated himself from them to a point that he was no longer seeing them each time his eyes closed. He had forgotten about it and went on with his life. The prefect had even experienced misadventures in the future… and met Alaude: that man whose memories he used to see. Not a single dream all throughout that time, and the very moment he returned to his time for real, this happened.

The dream returned and with a vengeance. It was a cruel twist.

In this dream, Cavallone looked exactly like Dino… the one from the future, but it still wasn't the same man. It was also surprising that in this dream, Hibari was able to move in accordance to his will… to say words that belonged to him and not the one who was dreaming to be. To make matters worse… those words about the future that the other had spoken to him, why did it feel like he was saying that to Hibari? Hibari and not Alaude who was supposed to be the one in that situation? He got out of bed, dressing quickly. Today wasn't a school day, but he couldn't stay in this house to wallow on his thoughts… it would drive him insane. He had to settle this once and for all.

The school being locked didn't stop him from strolling right in. He made his way into the rooftop, staring at the purple ring in his finger. If this was the root cause of all his problems… maybe he should just get rid of the damn thing. It was true that it was a hell of a powerful ring… but was it really worth it? Since he had been in its possession, he had been subjected to those memories that belonged to Alaude, by his suspicions. That man's relationship with the Cavallone from his time was conflicting with his interactions with the Cavallone from this time. Ever since he saw Dino, he had felt this sort of gravitation towards him and it was all because of the ring. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy that he had no plan of following. Hibari didn't want to live in that man's shadow. He didn't need anyone. He wasn't weak like Alaude.

Hibari became alert, tonfas in hand when he heard footsteps heading up the roof. He didn't need to see who it was or hear, for some strange reason he just knew. There was a reason his own two feet brought him here, after all. The prefect took his tonfas and swiped at his visitor, landing a perfect hit on his pretty little face as he went skittering towards the metal fencing. Not giving the blonde don a chance to recover, Hibari went on the attack once more, leaping to where other was. Miraculously though he didn't have any of his men around, _haneuma_ was able to get out of the way before the blow that would have cracked his skull open came.

The don stood to his feet, on a far enough distance with his bullwhip out. He reasoned, "Kyouya! What—what are you doing?!"

"Biting you to death." He replied, with venom dripping down the corners of his mouth. Why did he say his name? Why would he call him that? Why won't he stop? Hibari continued his assault, and it was bound to happen, but he had unarmed Dino who was still confused about the whole thing. The don tripped on his own feet, hitting the ground. The prefect once more hit his face with the tonfa, watching as the blonde spat blood out. A crimson line cascaded from his lips as his chocolate eyes met Hibari's merciless pair.

The blonde's expression softened, and the prefect didn't understand them at all. He didn't know why he didn't just kill him when he had the chance. Instead, he glared at the don, all his frustrations out in that one look. Hibari allowed himself to feel, to let out everything that he had been keeping to himself because of the dreams and everything else that pushed him towards Cavallone. He showed them all to the blonde who returned his gaze with a silent one. The don stood to his feet, closing in the distance between the two of them. He pulled the tonfas out of Hibari's hand, tossing them to the floor.

Dino kissed him. It was an innocent kiss, but it was pure and honest. Most of all, it was real. He wasn't dreaming. When the blonde pulled away, he murmured the name that confirmed his assumption, "Kyouya."

_Kyouya_. That was his name. This was the only man who ever called him that and lived. This was Dino Cavallone who made it his business to be his _tutor_, the only man he hadn't beaten in many attempts. This was the one who had entered his life and made himself comfortable, like a guest who was acting like he owned the place. He wasn't dreaming Alaude's memories of the Cavallone in his time. This was real. The skylark impulsively pushed their lips together once more, earning a groan of surprise from the other man. He took that opportunity to delve his tongue into the other's mouth. He wanted to taste every part of him—to erase from his memories the events that happened to Alaude and not him. He wanted Dino, not Cavallone Primo. This was his bucking bronco, his _haneuma_.

Hibari had lost himself then. He allowed himself to glue his hips to the other's rocking against him gently. Dino didn't waste any time, hands roaming all over the other's body in clumsy movements. They panted for breath as their kisses broke and start again. They stumbled down the stairs, to wherever the blonde was leading them. Hibari had lost himself in the kiss. When he was sitting on Dino's lap, it took him a second to realize that they were in the reception room, on the couch. The don wasted no time, working his way to kiss the skylark's neck, his hands eagerly but gently memorizing each curve of the other's body.

The prefect returned the favor, his hands under the other's shirt as he felt for the toned muscle of his abdomen, brushing against the hardening nipple. The younger man let out a muffled moan when Dino brushed against his groin with his hands. The blonde claimed his lips once more in a passionate kiss, fumbling with his belt. Once his manhood was out of its confines, Hibari let out a sigh of relief, stroking himself as Dino continued to indulge on his skin. He noted the pained expression on the don's face when he pressed against him, attempting to relieve him as well. Hibari freed the other's erection, earning him a moan from the blonde.

They met each other's eyes as they kissed once more, and he gasped when he felt Dino take both of their manhood in his hands. The feeling of the hand massaging him and the other's erection rubbing against his was pure pleasure. Hibari broke the kiss, moaning against the other's neck as he was enveloped in ecstasy. The blonde repeated his name over and over again, like a mantra as they both chased after their ultimate high.

"Dino!" Hibari was the first to break, moaning the other's name in a wanton voice. He thrusted up against the hold, back making an arch as he released into the other's hand. The rush of white hot pleasure made his mind go blank, slumping against Dino. Not a moment too soon, he heard the other scream his name as well, and the prefect swore he had never heard a more beautiful thing in his life. They both remained, as they were, unmoving and taking in the calm warm feeling that had encased the two of them.

It was the feeling of being embraced to gently, and the kiss on his head that snapped Hibari out of his trance-like state. He pulled away from the blonde, eyes wide as he zipped his pants back up. The prefect was murmuring incoherent obscenities to himself, when the other called to him, "Kyouya…?"

"No! Don't even—!" He glared at the other, eyes filled with nothing but hate. "This never happened, do you hear me? This wasn't supposed to… _damn it._"

"If that's what you want." Dino spoke to him calmly, but he could hear the hurt the other was trying to cover. "God knows that I'll follow you if that is what you wanted."

"Are you—" He cut himself off, trying to calm his racing heart and quell the need to kill this man. He had to end this. This was the line. There were so many things he needed to know. He wanted to Dino to answer all of them, but what he managed to ask was a hoarse mutter of, "Why?"

For the first time since meeting this man, he felt the honesty and intensity behind those eyes. He didn't need to say it. His face said it all. Hibari laughed bitterly, as he spat, "Grow up, _haneuma_. I don't need you. I don't need love. We live in a mafia world, and you're a boss to family. Did you really think there was any room in your life for such a thing as love? Even the woman you would eventually marry would be for the sake of convenience, and not love. There is no such thing."

The blonde didn't say anything, but Kyouya could see the changes in his eyes. The way he looked… the pain. Yet he continued—because he had to. He hadn't said so much to one person in whole life. But there was no way his destiny was going to be predetermined by the will of some dead guy. "So just stop it. Stop forcing yourself into my life. Stop trying to change me or because I can never change… I won't ever. And I will never learn how to love you."


	13. Chapter 12: Dino Cavallone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers! You survived Kyouya's last chapter, congratulations. I know that wasn't easy, but way to hang in there! Thank you for reading and the feedback you keep giving me no matter how I torture these characters. It's hard on me, too, trust me. Anyways! This is Ten-Year-Later Dino Cavallone's last chapter! (You noticing a pattern yet?) Thanks for being here and happy reading!

_side note to Shuensha_: Thanks for the review, anon-san! I hope that it's more love than hate... then again after Kyouya's chapter, I can understand where that hate is coming from. I'm not going to spoil anything so all I'm saying is, don't worry.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dino Cavallone**

_Alaude_

Dino groggily woke up. He was in his room, on his bed… for some strange reason, he always found himself here. Trying to remember what happened gave him a headache. But something told him that he was better off not thinking about it. He should just lay here and try his best to recover. After all, he was still the boss of his family. He had responsibilities that he had to look after, things that were more important than his petty problems. Problems that he should have gotten over ten years ago… maybe the prefect was right about leaving.

Perhaps it was true that if he really loved him, he should just let go. Hibari Kyouya would not be tied down by anything, especially not by stupid emotions. The dark-haired man had lived his life without attachments, and if being alone was what would make the other happy… then what kind of man was he to restrain him? Dino would be perfectly contented to know that his beloved was happy. He would be all right… he hoped. The blonde closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He repeated the arguments in his head over and over again, hoping that he would eventually convince himself with them.

"He always had a way with words." A painfully well-acquainted voice muttered. Dino opened his eyes, sitting up in search of the dark-haired prefect who owned that voice. But what he found left him frozen. He didn't know if it was because of fear of seeing a ghost of a man that had been dead four centuries prior. Or if his reaction was due to shock that the aforementioned specter was of Alaude, the first Cloud Guardian. He blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. But when he opened his eyes once more, Alaude was still sitting on the chair, back straight and legs folded. Dino could feel his mouth hung open into a silent scream. This was one of those moments when the word 'unbelievable' and 'shock' couldn't cut it. The sandy blonde skylark lifted the journal in his hand setting it on his own lap as if to clear out what he was talking about. Alaude didn't notice the shaken look on the other's face as he spoke to the man before him, "I never read it. It was in my person until the day I died, but I never even opened it. I knew I couldn't. It took me four hundred years…"

The voice before he heard before passing out. The one that called him something in Italian wasn't Kyouya. It was this… man. This was all still a little hard for Dino to accept. How was this possible? How did this happen? He swallowed thickly, trying not to look as flabbergasted when the guardian continued coolly, "A shame he never finished."

"Did he…" Dino found his voice, but he was unable to make coherent sentences. The way this man masked his emotions through that thick veil of monotony was the same with Kyouya. Despite the nonchalant way he continued to speak, Dino was able to hear the regret and hurt in his voice. He stared stupidly at Alaude. The first cloud guardian had a majestic air about him… a strong, untouchable barrier that no one could get through. He had the same elegance and grace hiding the terrifying strength he had, just as his painting and Kyouya did. It was painful to see how much he really looked like Kyouya—sounds like him, too. But those breathtaking light blue eyes were something else.

"Die? Eventually, but not immediately after the events on this." The skylark replied his unfinished question, indifferent. "He had me, he didn't need such a miserable thing to keep his thoughts organized."

That silenced Dino. He had forgotten how the first's story had been. Cavallone Primo was with Alaude. The two of them were together… unlike what happened to him and Kyouya. This was a cruel reminder of what he couldn't have. Why was everyone trying to break him down? Were they all trying to kill him? He hadn't realized he had averted his eyes to his hands fisting the sheets before him until the sandy blonde called to him once more, "You are surprisingly quiet, Cavallone Decimo. Don't you have questions for me?"

Heh. He had a ton of questions for this man. Hell if he had it his way, Alaude would probably be sick of him by the end of it. However, Dino relented. The last thing he wanted was to invoke painful memories or emotions for the both of them. He didn't know where the First Cloud Guardian stood, but he certainly knew his own position. He was on the verge of breakdown… a breakdown over a one-sided fixation he couldn't get over with. "Did… did the two of you stay together…?"

"That depends on your definition of together. We were always apart given my work and his… it wasn't possible for us to be near each other at all times." Alaude relaxed on his seat, eyes travelling down to the journal that started it all. It belonged to him now, Dino thought. This man before him was the rightful owner of that journal, which would explain why Tsuna had found it in the Vongola base. What the other said next took him by surprise, "But we aren't like you and Kyouya. He was my lover until the day I died."

Dino frowned at the mention of that name. Not only that no one else referred to the Japanese prefect that aside from him, but because this man spoke as if he knew what was happening. "Kyouya? How did…?"

"I met him once… what a pain, that one."

"Wait. How? How are you here?"

"I am the living will of myself carved in the Vongola Cloud Ring… _a portion of our time etched within them. _I am fully aware of that brat's situations and honest feelings… which includes you." That would explain why he came out of nowhere… and why despite the time that passed, he was still the same evanescently beautiful man Cavallone Primo fell in love with. It would also be the explanation as to how he knew about Dino's problems. Alaude looked up once again, expression reserved as he explained, "It was my fault. I don't know how it happened either but ever since that boy took ownership of the ring, my memories were shared with him. He was convinced that it was my will that controlled his feelings and actions towards you because you look just like my Cavallone."

Dino absorbed everything that was said to him word by word. The ring had been sharing Alaude's memories of Cavallone Primo to Kyouya—that means everything that had happened in the journal, the prefect knew. Dino could see it now. The reason why Kyouya had pushed him away all these times wasn't because he had anything against Dino aside from the fact that Alaude had a personal connection with Cavallone Primo. Alaude's memories were making it seem that the prefect was a puppet to the will of the ring. Knowing Kyouya he had probably resisted: fought desperately against those memories in order to live his own life. Kyouya didn't know his feelings for Dino… he was willing to throw everything away including that, if any, for the sake of separating himself from Alaude's shadow.

"He had managed to separate himself from my memories for ten years, but when he saw the journal and heard where it came from, he felt like his past was repeating again. He struggled against my memories and for someone who had never experience love before, he couldn't separate my memories from his own feelings." Alaude continued, looking at the journal once more. He ran his hands across the leather thoughtfully before continuing, "Cutting off all ties with you was the most practical option for him to get rid of me and my past once and for all. He will not be bound."

So Dino was right. Kyouya wasn't ever going to come back to him. That kiss was meant to be their last. The prefect was willing to do just about anything to rid himself of any restraints. Ten years ago when he said that he would never love Dino, it was because he didn't want to be just like Alaude who had showed his human side for affection when he accepted Cavallone Primo. The reason why he had allowed his interaction with Dino all these times was for the sake of kindness. Leading the don on was Kyouya's own way of showing the blonde pity for being a casualty of the memories that haunted him. It was seeing the diary and learning about its roots that made the prefect snap. It probably seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn't separate his fate from what happened to Alaude four hundred years ago. That finalized his decision to leave Dino once and for all… if he didn't have contact with the blonde, then he didn't have any connections with Alaude aside from the ring and his duties as a guardian… it was minimal.

It hurts to know what Kyouya was going through… Dino had no idea. Alaude interrupted his reverie, asking, "What are you going to do now, Dino Cavallone?"

For once, he didn't know. All these times since meeting Kyouya he had always known what was best for the skylark. He knew what was the most reasonable course of action… but now, he wasn't too sure. It was still too overwhelming to be suddenly faced with the hardships that Kyouya had to endure just to be around him. He had had hurt him so much already. "What can I do…? If Kyouya doesn't want to see me again… If it means so much for him to be free…"

It became silent then. Dino feared that he had driven Alaude away from what he said. But the blonde looked up to see that the First Vongola Cloud Guardian had risen to his feet, journal still in hand. Alaude walked over to him, tossing him his ancestor's journal. The sandy blonde left a lingering glance before he walked over towards the window, eyes afar. "I never once told him that I loved him."

Dino was a bit shocked of the sincerity the sandy blonde used. He wasn't used to hearing that voice say something so… unmasked. The only other time he had ever seen so much emotions from both the skylarks he knew was the time when Kyouya told him to die—okay he didn't, but he might as well have. Still looking at Alaude's back, the man continued to speak, "I didn't know what my feelings were for him… that they were more than carnal desires, I couldn't admit it to myself, therefore, I never told him. He had to die for me to realize that I did love him. It was the single thing I regret the most. Often times I think that the reason I still exist in my lonesome now was because I'm paying for the consequences of my stupidity four hundred years ago. Time stopped for me and I could never get it back."

With that Alaude was enveloped in bright purple flames. Dino panicked a little, he still had so much to ask. There was still so much he wanted to know… but he knew their time was up. His moment of realization was over, mostly because he understood it now. He knew what he had to do, but he was afraid. What if he was wrong? That he really didn't understand Kyouya at all and what he thought he knew wasn't real? Would he really risk the remaining shard of his sanity for the slight hope that Kyouya just didn't know how he felt but had feelings for him? As the cloud flames receded, he heard Alaude's voice, kind and understanding, "Don't let that brat follow my footsteps."

When the silence settled down, Dino got to his feet, dressing up. He left the journal and ran downstairs without falling flat on his face. There was still fear and uncertainty swimming on his head, but if Alaude went out of his way to tell him this, he couldn't just leave it as things were. There was stull hope with Kyouya. There was no way he was going to give up. What kind of tutor would he be if he did? The don called to his right hand man who was shocked to see him practically run out the door, "Romario, get ready, we're flying to Japan."

"But boss… you're not well enough to travel that far." The elder man chastised, ready to drag the other back to bed if he had to. He was even more surprised though when the blonde man faced him with the most determined expression he had in a long time. Something was different about him… and he wondered if he should be more worried about the blonde's mental health than his physical one. The mood swings weren't like his boss… he knew he should have gotten rid of that journal when he had the chance. All of this started with that.

"Kyouya needs me." Dino said with finality in his voice, and Romario just knew there was no way he could argue.


	14. Chapter 13: Alaude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Hey, dear readers. We still have Alaude's last chapter to go through before we reach the conclusion for this story! We're almost there! This... well, I hated this chapter, personally. I wished I didn't have to write this and just leave things as they were, but what can I do? My muse took me to this hell and there is no turning back. Thanks for being here and your outpour of support! Without further ado, happy reading (I think)!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Alaude**

_Cavallone_

The mansion was quiet. It seemed that there wasn't much of Vongola's men around, just a couple handful of them including his ever-faithful guardians. Every step he took was with purpose, dignified and calculated, as he made his way to through ostentatious halls to his destination. As he reached the recognizable double doors marked with intricate gold carvings, he knocked raptly with his fist. It took a moment before a silent voice urged him to enter. Alaude bristled at the look he received from the two occupants of the bureau once he did. They were the same. It wasn't as if he was expecting anything better from Primo himself, but he was thoroughly disappointed to meet those ocean blue pair of irises marred with the same sorrowful expression that everyone else had been giving him. To which, he didn't know how to respond. He didn't usually take kindly to affections shown towards him, even if it was the subtle kind like the ones he had been receiving the past couple of hours. If anything, he wanted to gouge each of their eyes out and feed it to stray mutts, better yet just bite them _all_ to the after life.

G was standing in front of the desk, holding out some letter. It was as if he had been reading it prior to his arrival. The red haired man gave him a sideways look, the usual mask of bitterness from his face missing. It was barely there, but the skylark could still sense the sympathy the right hand man was trying to convey. It felt forced… like somebody told him to attach it to his skin or he would burn in hell for not being sensitive enough. He didn't need that. He didn't need any of this. The skylark spoke to break the silence, "How many more battles are you planning to terrorize my streets with, Primo? I have half a mind to arrest you where you sit right now."

"If this is about what happened with the Bovino Family in the upper banks, I apologize. I will make sure to remind Lampo where we stand." Primo smoothly spoke, the usual air of maturity—or arrogance, as the sandy blonde couldn't distinguish between the two—in his tone. Despite how normal his pitch might have been, the way he looked at Alaude made the other want to really arrest him where he was. He really thought that of all people alive, this man would be the one to understand that he _loathed_ compassion or any other social convention that came with that _wretched_ word.

"Make sure it won't happen again. I will not clean up after your mess the next time." The skylark warned, forcing himself to keep his voice cold and straight. He had steeled himself not to snap. So far, he had been able to keep himself in check despite the need inside of him to hurt… to maim… to _kill._ That became apparent when the Japanese guardian greeted him as he arrived in the mansion, placing a hand on his shoulder with that downcast look before moving away. Even more so when he passed that green haired brat on the hall, looking at him as if he wanted to say something, eyes rimmed with tears. Seeing the priest looking at him with extremely honest emotions moved him even closer to his breaking point. The calmed expression on the storm pushed him to the edge of the knife. He didn't know how much more he could take before he ended up murdering the Vongola Famiglia himself. Narrowing his eyes at the gentle expression Primo was giving him, he turned on his heels to go. He was a busy man, and he didn't have time to toy with everyone here. He had to leave now.

"Alaude." The blonde sitting high and mighty in his desk called, making him stop dead on his tracks. The skylark balled his hands into fist, sending telepathic messages to the boss, begging him not to say anything that he would regret. He didn't turn, keeping his eyes on the golden carvings on the door, tracing them with his unstable vision. "Stay strong."

Surprised, the sandy blonde turned to face Primo once more. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting him to say something stupid about condolences or feeling sorry or sympathy or being part of the family or…

For a flash of a moment, his cobalt eyes showed his sincere hidden emotions. Quickly as it came though, it disappeared into the depths of his cold façade. Leave it to Primo to unearth things that made Alaude's skin crawl. He supposed that the blonde was just doing his duty as the sky.

But this man wasn't_ his_ sky.

Surprisingly composed, Alaude turned away once more, closing the door behind him. He could feel his body moving on its own accord as his mind numbed. The guardian didn't understand any of it. Not only that he didn't want or welcome these emotions, but he also didn't know how to cope with it. It was the only event in his life he didn't prepare for—there was no such thing as a contingency plan for this. His body made its way out of the mansion, ignoring all those nameless faces he passed. The clouds outside darkened, and soon it wept. He envied the clouds. Though he was supposed to be the embodiment of those ephemeral things, he was nothing like them. Clouds could fly and separate themselves from everything else in this world. Those condensed precipitation high up above was free of responsibilities, duties, and expectations. But the one thing that he had envied the most was their capability to weep.

Alaude stepped out of the cover, allowing the precipitation to soak his clothes… to seep through and chill his skin. He looked up, hands rolled into fists. He could see the clouds, the storm, the rain, the thunder, the sun hiding beneath them—even the mist on the ground—but he could no longer see the sky. The sky he saw wasn't the one that forcedly draped itself into his existence, forcing its brightness into every aspect of his life. It wasn't the sky that changed everything he had known, and everything he had believed in. Closing his eyes, he let the water run down his face. Like this, he could make believe that he was crying, too. Crying like the clouds. This sky wasn't Cavallone. It would never be again.

Dead skies could no longer paint horizons.

* * *

An amused hum escaped the other's throat, sending shivers straight to his groin. Alaude clawed the other's skin, too far gone the throes of pleasure to argue. Panting through open mouth, he bucked his hips down in time as the other thrusted deeper in him, in some sort of an animalistic rhythm. Every time the older man sheathed himself entirely inside in this angle, a breathless gasp would escape the skylark, clawing on his back. The room smelled like their sweat and the musty aroma of sex choked him each time he breathed trough his nose. Alaude threw his head back, unashamed of the lewd sounds that spilled from his lips, fueling his lover's movements. This was the only time when he really felt unrestrained. A particularly hard thrust made him see white, unsure how much more he could take before the heat pooling on his stomach explodes, throwing him to the furthest depths of pleasure. He gritted his teeth together, the tendons on his neck becoming well defined, an invitation to the one before him who bit down on his skin.

"You know…" The other started, his husky voice laced with pure need and hunger. Alaude narrowed his eyes, meeting those sienna irises as they continued to push each other to their limit. "Ecstasy can only be achieved when carnal desires is combined with love…"

Another powerful thrust made the blonde cry out, proving the raven's point. His body shuddered when he felt the other's labored breathing as he whispered to his ears, "Are you in ecstasy, _allodola_? Because I am."

That voice… and the continued abuse of his prostrate drove him closer and closer to his undoing. He raised his hips higher, grabbing the other's face. Meeting his eyes he hissed "Shut up."

Alaude crushed his lips against the raven's in a desperate kiss. Their teeth knocked against each other in an attempt to invade one another even more. The guardian threw his arms around the other's neck, pressing their bodies together as one last thrust sent him over the top. He came hard, his body convulsing in pleasure tightening and taking his lover with him as they released on each other. A groan escaped him as he felt his raw insides coat with his lover's seed. When the spikes of pleasure receded, the two of them were blanketed in bliss. The raven hung his head by the guardian's neck, steadying his breathing. Alaude stopped gasping for air, looking incredulously at his lover, feeling the erection inside him stir to life once more.

A chuckle escaped the mafia boss, looking playfully at his face. "Do you have anymore in you,_ allodola_?"

"You're asking as if you're giving me a choice." He replied, half-heartedly. "Will you stop calling me that already? I have a name."

"Yes… _Alaude_, was it? That's a mask that you wear. I don't want to be like everyone else… calling you by the name you have given yourself." The skylark's face deadpanned. No one had ever entered his life and saw him so bare… literally and figuratively. Just this man. He had never felt so naked when Cavallone stared at him hungrily. The mafia boss licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers running up and down his spine. "I know you more than anyone else, _allodola_. Perhaps even more than you know yourself… are you threatened?"

Alaude narrowed his eyes, flipping their positions. He let out a small groan, finding it hard to actually maneuver with Cavallone's flesh still inside of him. He straddled the other, rolling his hips teasingly. He let out a breathless moan, and replied with eyes challenging, "I have no reason to be,"

"Good." Cavallone was meeting his eyes equally as determined. He bucked his hips upwards, catching the guardian unexpectedly. When the skylark recovered, he met his eyes once more. But the raven's expression changed, eyes not as wild as he murmured in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "… _ti amo_."

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. He could still hear that voice… remember the way the skin and body felt… recall the way the other smelled. The bed felt foreign against his skin, constricting. Sitting up, he felt tremors. It took him a moment to realize that he was shaking. The room was silent. The darkness, as if by some mundane routine, was playing tricks on his eyes. Harmless heaps of clothing looked like ghouls crawling from their graves. The sounds from the wind outside were eerily similar to wailing. Even the innocent lights from the window seemed like evil eyes watching him, as he lay sleepless for yet another night. The sandy blonde knew that nothing that he did could save him from the thoughts that swam precariously in his mind. He hadn't dared to close his eyes in a long time for all he saw behind his eyelids was _that_ face. Point proven as he woke up now from his dream—nightmare.

It had been… too long. He had lost track of time since that dreadful day. Alaude had taken the responsibility to fly to Spain to inform Cavallone's brother of what happened. Since the former didn't leave an heir to his name, his brother was the one who was going to take over the position of being Cavallone Secondo. Everybody since that had been treating him differently though he acted with the same aloof attitude. Nothing had changed with the skylark aside from the fact that he didn't sleep. Yet these people insisted in acting as if he needed their pity and kindness. He didn't need them or those useless emotions—nothing anyone could do was ever going to bring back his Cavallone.

It was easy to hide away behind his mask, but Alaude knew he was broken. There was something wrong with him that he couldn't fix. He didn't care about anything at all: he did his job because he had to. The skylark lived because of his promise, but he was just a shell. He was a being with no purpose. His time had already stopped. He hated that man… he loathed how he thought he could just enter his life like that—and left as he came. Why should he be the one suffering now? The sandy blonde got to his feet, walking towards the mirror. Maybe if he stayed here long enough he'd begin to turn into a carcass. Perhaps his flesh would begin to rot away just as how _Cavallino Rampante'_s body was decaying wherever he was. Alaude's hands touched the cold surface of the glass, and he slowly slid down to his knees. He clutched the shirt on top of his chest with his free hand, and he heard his own voice raw from not being used in a while, "… I love you, too, idiot… _non posso vivere senza te._"

* * *

*_Non posso vivere senza te_: (roughly) I can't live without you.


	15. Chapter 14: Hibari Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **I need to still reply to all your reviews and private messages, but I shall do that later, because I'm actually not home and I'm stealing from someone's wifi. I feel bad... anyways. I shall explain why I didn't update last week either, but I can't stall. I shall update you all later!

Hey, dear readers! I know I said Kyou-chan already had his last chapter, but you see, this is Ten-Year-Kyouya's first chapter! From here on, it would be just him... sad, I know. But it works. This chapter is a _**monster**_ chapter, but rightfully so. As always, thanks for being here and being curious enough to continue to stick with me through fourteen solid chapters. I love you all! Happy reading! Credit goes out to HikaruWinter-san for the changes in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hibari Kyouya**

_Senza te_

His tea was purple. Hibari stared at the juice-like hot substance in his cup, face remaining stoic. This wasn't right either. If the traditional Japanese theme of his part of the base and his clothing was nothing to go by, then he had no idea what was. He didn't mean to be picky, but after all that he had gone through to get back here, the last thing he wanted was to deviate from his norm with something other than Japanese matcha green tea. Was that too much to ask? He looked up at his companion, lips in a thin line. "What is this?"

"Sorry, Kyo-san, we were out of the type you like… but this is one we got all the way from North America." Kusakabe Tetsuya reasoned, looking like one of those people who just got out of the hot springs with his _yukata_. Some people just didn't look good in traditional clothing, he supposed… but he had seen worse. It was his fault after all why every occupant of this room was required to dress like that—it was his rules, created more for his personal entertainment, of course. "It's pineapple blueberry."

The prefect's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He hated anything to do with that particular distasteful summer fruit. The fact that it was coupled with blueberries was just pushing it. Like a certain prisoner and a badly raised child he _wasn't _thinking of. He all but tossed the table at his raven-haired associate, closing his eyes to calm himself. That was the point of having this whole theme in this place after all… it was for the sake of finding his peace. It had been some time since he had made it back to Namimori, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed all his moments here in his beloved town before he was once again out roaming the globe like a jetsetter.

Once he opened his eyes once more, he had no such luck. His tea didn't magically transform to green… it was still menacingly purple. Damn. Hibari let out a sigh, there was no way he was going to drink _that_. On the days he had arrived in Namimori, he did what he was accustomed to do. He went straight to the school, and finding that it was the weekend made it easier for him to roam the halls like he used to. He didn't do it for the sake of nostalgia, but out of habit. The skylark then remained on the rooftop for a good day before retreating back to this rat hole he called a base. Well, it was a well-polished rat hole, so he wasn't complaining. It was the only place he could wear his comfortable yukata in exchange of the restraining suit without being judged—well, not that he gave a damn about what other people think, even though he supposedly should.

At least this place was his haven… it was somewhere he could forget. That and it was quiet, quite the perfect place for him to spend the rest of his days if he had a choice. Life was so demanding. There were so many things he needed to do, and places he had to be in. Though he was doing it behest himself, he couldn't help but think that maybe he was doing too much. He barely had time to take naps now in the afternoons. It had been difficult to live as him as of late because of all the work.

His thoughts were disturbed, making him alert when he heard noises coming from the base's entrance. Kusakabe Tetsuya was quick to get up to his feet but Hibari silently told him to sit back down. There were only so few people who knew how to get in this place, and even fewer who could actually make their way to where the skylark was. Enemy or not, Hibari was ready. His blood had been boiling for the past couple of days… if he didn't get to fight soon to let all his frustrations out, he might just go crazy—if he hadn't done so already. The sliding doors to the room were nearly ripped out by his guest. Hibari was half ready to pounce with his fists since his tonfas weren't around, but he was frozen when the man who almost destroyed his goddamn _shoji_ came to view.

It wasn't _that_ person, but that person's right hand. He was breathing hard through open mouth, and the look on his face somewhat casted fear on Hibari. He almost wanted him not to speak when he said, "Hibari-san, it's boss..."

He didn't know why he was getting up. He didn't know why he suddenly got dressed. It didn't make sense at all to Hibari. The skylark had left Dino for a reason. He didn't want to be associated with the man who connected him to the other skylark that controlled his life. Why was it that no word spoken to him registered as he made his way towards the hospital? How come he felt so numb? What... was _this_ feeling? He gritted his teeth against each other as he kicked open the door where he found that familiar blonde laying on the bed. His eyes were closed, various tubes were running up his arm. Aside from being unconscious though, he looked just fine.

Hibari cautiously walked towards the bed, blinking at the man he had flew to Japan from Italy to flee from. It was so damn hard to get rid of this stubborn man. He asked in a quiet voice, "What happened?"

"After you left, he had collapse from exhaustion. When he woke up, he insisted that we fly here instead of resting. He lost consciousness mid-flight and he hadn't woken up since." Romario (as Hibari recalled) explained, worry evident in his tone. The skylark rolled his hands into fists listening to that explanation. This person was an idiot. Haneuma was the biggest fool he had ever met in his life. He wanted to smack the blonde, to kill him in his sleep. What the hell was he thinking? Why would he do such a thing? "He did it for you, Hibari-san."

Hibari blinked a few times, staring at Romario with a deceivingly blank expression. Romario continued without taking his eyes off his boss, "Everything boss had done had been for you. If you can't accept him, then I'm begging you not to just leave him. It'll literally be the death of him, Hibari-san."

_He'll be the death of me, too._

* * *

His tea was green.

Though, he still wasn't able to touch it. It had been three days since Cavallone Decimo arrived in Namimori. He still hadn't woken up, and it annoyed Hibari. He didn't like that feeling of dread... and guilt. In fact, the skylark hadn't left the hospital since. He would still be there, if it weren't for Kusakabe Tetsuya dragging him out. He was back now in the base, with word that haneuma was getting better. How the hell was he getting better just laying there? He hated this. He was used to being in control, to knowing exactly what to do in order to turn tides his way. It was always so damn difficult with that man.

"Kyo-san." Kusakabe Tetsuya called to him. Hibari refused to look up to meet those pitiful eyes. He opened his mouth to speak though, but nothing came out as yet another sound interrupted the silence of the base. Someone was on the entrance. Hibari could feel his heartbeat soar... he could feel fear crawling and trying to grip his entire being. Before he knew it, he kept praying in his head that it wasn't Romario with that look on his face. As if in a déjà vu, the sliding door was ripped off its hinges.

Instead though, stood his ex-_tutor,_ blonde hair messy, cascading down his herbivorous face. He didn't know what word he could have used to explain what it was he felt when Dino Cavallone stood there, holding his glance. Relief? Anger? Irritation? The dark-haired guardian sat frozen, unable to think straight, barely able to control his thoughts from going rampant. The prefect said his name deadpanned, "_Haneuma._"

However, he wasn't expecting the said blonde to stroll to where he was, leaned down and kiss him right on the lips. In his shock, Hibari just sat and stared. The other took advantage of his state, invading his mouth with his tongue. Dino's kiss forced him to slip his eyes close. The don's kiss was desperate, as if he was going to die when they separate for breath. The aforementioned blonde's hands were still, surprisingly, on his hips to keep him in place. He kissed back, not really understanding what was going on. It should be illegal for a man to kiss this well. When the don did pull away to breathe, he placed a hand on the side of Hibari's face. The prefect locked his eyes with Dino's, and the breath he was taking caught on his throat.

He had never—_ever_—seen that expression on this man's face. There was sadness behind them, desperation, which made his eyes glossy as if in tears. Hibari never thought that he would ever get to see this man vulnerable. He looked like he was hurt, like he was just told that the world was going to end. Did he… do this? Was he the reason why Dino, whose smile was ever present in his eyes and lips, looked like he was going to die? He couldn't find his voice… no angry words or wise retorts even formed in his mind. The blonde though was able to mutter, "Please."

Even his voice sounded desperate. He repeated the word again and again, getting quieter and quieter each time he did. Hibari was half expecting Dino to cry and break down at any time. There was a painful feeling in his chest, like someone was trying to strangle his heart, for a moment, he thought that he might be getting cardiac arrest. The feeling growing in his chest was growing, making him feel all the foreign emotions he thought he had rid himself of. When he stayed with Cavallone Decimo through his unconsciousness, Hibari had found fear he didn't know existed. He would never admit it to himself, but when Dino remained there, unmoving, not waking up... he feared what would have happened if the herbivore had died. The last thing he had done to the man when he was alive was break his heart, again. He didn't know if he could take that guilt. It made him angry. Angry at Dino for being so stupid. Angry at himself for being equally as stupid. Most of all though, angry at the man who originally owned his ring.

This was all his fault.

Hibari leaned forward to capture's the other's lips, thinking of nothing else. He allowed himself to slide down to his back, Dino falling on top of him. In his peripheral, he heard Kusakabe Tetsuya—he was still here?—saying a quick goodbye before making a hasty retreat. He left him. The reason why he had kissed him was because he wanted it to be his goodbye. The skylark was haunted by memories that didn't belong to him once upon a time… memories of passion, of love, and many other foreign emotions he didn't know. He thought that after all these times, he had gotten rid of them… that it would be possible for him to live his life with Cavallone in it playing a minor role. However, he came across a journal belonging to Cavallone Primo in Dino's possession. He mentioned that it was found in the Vongola base, and it was like the dreams that haunted him ten years ago were shoved back down his throat forcefully. He didn't want that… he didn't want to live mirroring someone else's life other than his own. Therefore though he knew it was cruel and unfair, he decided that the only way he could truly be free was if he lived without Cavallone.

But he realized, he really couldn't live without Cavallone.

He just had to distance himself from Dino Cavallone who loved him so much that he was able to carry his feelings for ten years without saying anything. The man had hinted with his actions, but he never went through with them. He was always careful, as if one mistake would make Hibari disappear in his life forever. Funny enough, Dino didn't turn out to be the reason why the prefect finally decided to sever his bonds with him but Hibari himself. It was him who couldn't let go. He had broken his heart before… ten years ago, but it wasn't like this. He figured that the reason why this was happening now was because of the extremes the skylark decided to go through just to be _free_. He wasn't being fair and he knew it… but the problem was, he didn't know how he felt towards Dino. He didn't know if he really had feelings for the blonde or if it was all induced by the first Vongola Cloud Guardian's memories. Even now, believe it or not.

A hum escaped him, feeling the other's calloused hand brush against the hardening buds on his chest, snapping him out of his reverie. His clothes were easily slipped off his shoulders, pooling on his back. Hibari fumbled blindly to toss the other's jacket away, gripping on the shirt underneath. Dino smelled like the bright afternoon sun, and something that matched his taste. It was intoxicating. Their lips separated long enough for him to pull the blonde's shirt over his head, too lost in the feeling of the mouth finding his neck to be aware of where he tossed it. The contrast between the way Dino kissed him desperately but touched him gently was going straight to his groin. He blindly reached for the other's belt, busying himself into taking the don's remaining clothing off . He let out a strangled sound from the back of his throat as the blonde pinned his hand above his head momentarily before he proceeded to strip both of them bare.

Hibari sat up, admiring the perfect stretch of skin that covered the other's toned body. He reached out a hand, placing it on the blonde's chest as he captured his lips once more in a kiss. The prefect straddled Dino's lap, breaking the kiss. He grabbed the other's hand and placed butterfly kisses on the tips of his fingers. The mafioso's face never lost that hurt expression, but he looked flustered towards the prefect's actions. His pink tongue darted out before he took the two fingers into his mouth. Dino turned beet red, watching the scene before locking eyes with Hibari. The dark haired man was rewarded with a moan. The feeling of the prefect sucking, and the warmth of his cavern was making Dino's manhood twitch almost painfully. The younger man let go of his fingers with a 'pop', saliva coating them generously. The two of them stared at each other.

It was the skylark that made a move then, impatient. He rolled his hips so that he could press himself against Dino. The blonde awkwardly let his hands drape around the other's hips. He opened his mouth to ask, but instead he made a sound akin to a breathless sigh. Hibari had taken both of their manhood in his hands, stroking teasingly slow. It flooded painful memories of what once passed, and Dino nearly broke. Hibari felt Dino's face pressed against his neck, breath shaky. He might not know much, be he knew it wasn't because of pleasure. Hibari stopped what he was doing, placing his hands on either side of the other's face, lifting his head so that they were at eye level.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, finding his voice sounding strangely raspy. Dino stared at him with that pained expression, nodding unhesitant in reply. "Close your eyes."

The blonde did as he was told. Hibari stared at his face for a moment. Even with those eyes hidden behind his eyelids, he could still see the hurt in Dino. The skylark embraced him. He knew he was going to hurt him by doing what he did, but Hibari never thought that he would have to see him suffer. The skylark wanted the blonde to be alone in his lonesome… Hibari didn't want to have to witness this. What had he reduced the great Dino Cavallone to? He pulled away to murmur against the other's ears, "I may never know why I let you go. I'm tired of trying, if there's nothing that I can do… I'll be your lover tonight."

Hibari leaned to kiss the other once more, emotions raw. Dino kissed him back, his message obviously received. They remained as they were, mouths separating only for flashes of air. The skylark melded his body against the other, feeling the blonde's hand travel down to his behind. His body was feeling the need to feel more… as if he had been deprived from such actions for far too long—in fact Hibari had. Somehow he knew that this wasn't just about the carnal craving for sex, this was something the two of them _needed_ from each other. The dark haired man broke their kiss, letting out a grunt as a digit invaded him ever so gently.

Dino soothed him by kissing the line of his jaw and neck, distracting him. Hibari willed his body to relax, reaching in between the two of them to continue what he started. He tried to focus on the pleasure he was giving himself, not on the probing finger inside of him. That same finger curled and twisted painfully inside before another was added, making the skylark grit his teeth. His free hand was gripping at the other's shoulders, making small crescents where his blunt nails were digging into Dino's skin. He could feel the other's fingers gently scissoring him. The prefect's hands previously stroking their erections together were slipping from the slick precum that coated the appendages. He was lost in the odd sensation, biting his lips to stop the noises from spilling out his mouth. When the fingers were withdrawn, Dino cooed, "Kyouya…"

_Kyouya_. That was his name. This was real… and happening to him. It felt like all his doubts and trepidations were thrown out the non-existent window of this room. This man before him was Dino Cavallone, tenth leader of his famiglia. Cavallone. Bucking Bronco. _Haneuma_. Dino. Hibari lifted himself up a little, capturing the other into another kiss. Using his hands, he guided the other's manhood into him. The skylark held his breath as Dino slowly sheathed inside of him completely. Hibari sat on the other's lap, the blonde's appendage sac-deep inside him. The foreign intrusion made him clench his muscles, making it even more painful. It was all pain… he didn't know that the feeling that he was ripping in half was even possible. The skylark thought to himself that he must be a masochist to readily do this for Dino.

He gasped when he felt Dino move. The don carefully carried him, laying him on his back. Dino hooked his arms under the skylark's legs, staying still, waiting for him. Kyouya gripped his discarded yukata beneath him, commanding his body to relax once more. This would only get worse if he didn't that much Hibari knew. Steeling himself he looked up at those ever-patient eyes, nodding his head. Timidly, Dino began to rock against him, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in. The mafioso raised his hips higher, thrusting carefully in different angles, as they watched each other's faces. It felt like the blonde was searching—

"Ah!" Hibari couldn't stop the sound before it left him. Dino just brushed against something that made him forget about the pain of the intrusion, bucking against the other's hold. He wanted more. Getting his message, the man before him pulled out and hit the same spot again, and the skylark threw his head back in pleasure, another wanton moan escaping him. Hibari's mind had gone blank, completely replaced by intense pleasure that threatened to drown him. There was no stopping the flow of moans coming from him, and the sound of his name being whispered by the man thrusting inside of him.

Dino's movements became uncontrolled, snapping his hips back and forth in a desperate tempo that only fueled the unbearable heat pooling on the skylark's stomach. Drenched in sweat, the room was filled with sounds of their pleasured moans and grunts. If he weren't too far-gone, Hibari would have been embarrassed form the sound of skin slapping skin, and the musty aroma that lingered around the two of them. He was getting closer and close to the edge. Hibari opened his eyes, finding that Dino was lost in pleasure staring at his face. There was pang of hurt that washed over the prefect as he noticed the gleam in the other's eyes. _Tears_. He realized. Damn it, he should be the one crying. Hibari was confused, but the pleasure was driving all rational thoughts away. The skylark leaned forward though he didn't think it was possible to draw their bodies even closer, kissing the tears out of the corner of the other's eyes.

"Dino," he whispered, before he felt the said man release inside of him, coating his insides with his searing hot seed. The man inside of him rode out his orgasm, eventually driving Hibari to his. The built up pressure in him was relieved as he came, vision nothing but white. Once he came down from his high, a noise escaped his lips as Dino pulled out his limp member out of him. The blonde collapsed on top of him, burying his face on Hibari's chest. The prefect cradled the other's head, like a mother holding a child.

"I love you, Kyouya. _Non posso vivere senza te_." Dino muttered in a strained voice.

"I know." The skylark replied as-a-matter-of-factly. His eyes closed in exhaustion. His body overcame with satisfaction that he had never felt before. The only thing that snapped his trance was the other's shaking body on top of him. Hibari wrapped his arms weakly around the other. What the other said next dawned realization to him. He knew why this was happening, and despite his contented state right now, there was underlying hatred in what the skylark was feeling. He wondered if there was a way to kill someone who was already dead when Dino said in a silent voice,

"We aren't them... we're us. This is our story."


	16. Chapter 15: Hibari Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Alright, dear readers, you made it this far. There would be one more chapter after this, but this is going to be the story's conclusion. I hope that it would help resolve what I was aiming for when I started writing this story. I'll save the full-on thanks on the next chapter, so I'll spare you for now. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hibari Kyouya**

_The Reason_

Hibari gingerly lifted the arm that was draped over him, careful not to wake the sleeping Dino beside him. When he had finally managed to get himself off the other's embrace, he stared skeptically at the mess the two of them had made not too far from where the blonde slept contentedly. The skylark wasn't sure what he should be feeling at that moment, but all he knew was that he was pissed off. His feelings of hatred weren't for himself though or Dino, amazingly enough. He would stay here with him, but there was something that he had to do. He sat up, looking down at the blonde. He had magically placed on a shirt and had looked decent. Even fast asleep, Hibari could see the permanent smile on the other's face. The prefect brushed the wavy golden locks out of the other's face, and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently on the mafia boss's forehead.

With a sigh, he stood up. Stalking away into the base, he grabbed himself a clean change of clothes before he made his way towards the training room. He stared at the ring on his finger, and he lit up his Cloud Flames. The prefect poured all his anger… his hatred and frustrations into the Vongola Ring, watching as the ring began to radiate violent projections of his own flame. The very wind where he stood was blowing torrentially. He had tried to use other rings in the past, and he found that they could not hold the incredible amount of flame that he had. When it came to that point, they would eventually shatter into ashes, breaking away as if they weren't in his finger to begin with. Perhaps he could do the same with the Vongola Ring. Therefore, he continued to concentrate his fire into the ring, ironically enough, his resolve was to destroy it.

There was a stray flame that shot straight out of the ring. To where it was sent, came a big tongue of fire the size of a person. Hibari was too focused on the strong flames that emanated fiercely from the ring to notice the presence of another skylark before him who then spoke, "You're going to need an even stronger resolve to overpower and destroy that ring. Trust me, I tried."

The raven-haired prefect placed his hand down, now facing the Italian skylark, fire still exuding from the Vongola ring. He was just as Hibari remembered his stupid face to be: the same as his, with ice-blue eyes and hair the color of the Sahara. The two of them were in a standstill, when the sandy blonde murmured, "I never thought I'd ever see you again… have you matured a bit since I saw you last, Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Hibari retorted, his voice as flat as the other had been using. Two could play it this game. The flames coming from the ring intensified with his anger. Alaude glanced at the fire momentarily, before turning away uninterested. "I'll bite you to death."

"You don't answer a question with another. You might have aged, but you're still the same problem child, aren't you?"

"Between the both of us, the problem is you." The dark haired man hissed accusingly, still lighting his ring. If his Deathperation Flames were of Storm, he would have already brought this entire structure down with the amount of fire he had already discharged. "What have you done to _haneuma_?"

A wry smile formed on the sandy blonde's face as he placed both his hands into his pockets, lounging. "You should ask yourself that. What have you done to Cavallone Decimo? You were the one who had pushed him away and shunned his feelings. You were the one who left him."

"Because of _you_." Hibari retorted angrily. The flames stopped lighting, but his hands were rolled into tight fist. He wished there was a way to bite someone to death though they have already died four hundred years ago. How satisfying it would have been to murder this man in front of him. "It was you… you were the one he called _allodola_ in my dreams. It was your memories and feelings that were shoved down my throat. You're the reason why I suffered and the reason why Dino is suffering now."

The Italian looked thoughtful. He didn't reply for a while before, "The ring had never done that before, in all eight successions prior—those were memories I thought I'd lost already. I don't know why you were able to see them either, but they are just memories."

The sandy blonde returned his glance back up the other skylark's face. He continued to reason, "They were a recollection of events, but there was no way I was able to share my feelings then to you. You were an audience in my body, but not me. If theoretically I was able to show you my feelings as well, then you would have fallen for Cavallone Primo, not Decimo."

Hibari was skeptical. It was never easy for him to accept the reality other people saw. He had always been narrow-minded, looking at things in his perspective and his way alone. Say that by chance he had accepted what the other said to be true, that his feelings weren't shared, but those memories could have still affected his perception of Cavallone. After all he was still human, he couldn't have possibly control what emotions he had felt because of memories he had seen before. How could he tell if he really did feel true affections for Dino: ones that his mind—or his heart—could have developed for the blonde? The prefect looked murderously at the specter before him. "If it weren't for you, maybe I could have accepted Dino. This didn't need to happen."

"Don't blame me for your mistakes. I haven't been living through you despite what you would have yourself believe." The sandy blonde replied, edge on his voice. Hibari could read the expression in the other's annoyed face. "Don't be so conceited. I have already lived, loved, and was loved back… I don't need some kid to live my life again. It is true that I had my regrets when Cavallone died—but I died with him. I was no longer _allodola _after he took his last breath, I have always been just Alaude. I'm already dead Hibari Kyouya, and so is my story with Cavallone. You're the one living. You're alive and have your own will. Stop living in my memories."

Hibari stared at the man before him. He was calmer now, thoughts and rationality not clouded with contempt. If that was true… if these feelings towards Dino weren't Alaude's… then… in the past ten years, the reason why Hibari hadn't just shut Dino out… the connection and gravitation for the blonde…

They were his.

"You had shut me down a long time ago. I understand that you don't know what love is… you've never experienced it aside from what my memories had shown you, but your feelings are your own. I can't control that." Alaude continued, body disappearing into a mass of bright purple flame. Hibari watched jadedly, as the fire intensified. "Before I go, answer me this. If everything you felt towards Dino weren't your affections, then why had you waited this long to rid your life of him?"

Hibari knew the answer to that. It would seem like he didn't need to voice it though as a laugh escaped the tongue of flame. With that the spit of fire returned to his ring. It glowed a warm purple light before the whole room darkened. Dino Cavallone had always been a mystery to him… he would have never given him a second glance if he hadn't mentioned being the acquaintance of the baby. However, ever since that day the blonde had entered his life, he hadn't left. Dino had always lingered… there wasn't a way Hibari could ever get rid of him. He was one of the few individuals alive in this time and space to ever have the chance against Hibari, actually he was probably the only person aside from the baby that he didn't win a single battle against. He could never figure out why his cold treatment was always met with a smile, or why nothing he had done could ever faze the blonde. Of the ten years he had known him, though, he had learned to understand Dino.

Dino was naturally kind hearted, protective of those who were important to him. He always placed himself first before anyone else. His creativity in battle rivaled his strength. He was a stubborn man who didn't know fear, always willing to do what needed to be done. There was a childish side to him, a smile forever on his face. His chocolate brown eyes always seem to twinkle and dance. He never follows expectations… The blonde could be a little impulsive at times, doing and saying things without thinking beforehand, but it was endearing. There was a certain way he looked at Hibari and the way he spoke and smile reserved only for the skylark. His priority always put the prefect first. Dino taught him almost everything he knew about this underground world, the rings… and how to play this mafia game. He always looked after the skylark even if the man himself couldn't care less.

It was the little things he did… the kind words, the smiles… the door that was always open for him, the help was always there though he would never ask for it. It was those things and everything else. His flaws… his perfection…

He heard footsteps before the door even opened. Lights from the hallway spilled into the room, blinding the prefect a bit. Dino leaned against the door, looking a bit confused. The blonde blinked blearily, calling to him, "Kyouya…?"

The said skylark walked to where the mafia boss was, embracing him. Hibari nuzzled the other's neck, eyes shut. Dino didn't say anything, just embracing him back. After a while of silence, the don asked silently, "Does it… hurt?"

Hibari moved away from the other's hold, trying to hide the smirk that formed on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, confusing the blonde. The skylark sealed their mouths together, kissing slowly. He basked on the other's warmth, the taste and feel of his lips. Dino felt wonderful… but mostly because he was real. Both of them were real, and alive. Who gave a damn about some dead Vongola Guardian and his lover in the past? That wasn't his problem anymore. In a sense, Alaude was right. At some point, because Hibari was fighting too much not to live in the Italian skylark's memory that he had instead done the opposite. He had obsessed about it to a point that it took over his life. Not any more. He was going to stop living in Alaude's memories because he could make his own, starting now.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Dino's eyes were still closed. Meeting those chocolate irises once they opened, Hibari smiled. Instead of saying something stupid though his eyes were dancing with familiar mischief, what Dino said was, "I love you, Kyouya."

The prefect rolled his eyes, suppressing the urge to hit the other and ruin the moment. "You're not going to make me reply to that… are you?"

Dino laughed… and Hibari felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders seeing that whatever trace of sadness or pain in the other's eyes were gone. "Is that a challenge?"

"And if it is?" Hibari replied as he was pushed against the wall, his body covered with Dino's. The blonde wasted no time in kissing him once more—if he didn't know any better, this was probably what people meant when someone was like a rabbit in heat. He didn't mind. The blonde pulled away teasingly, a grin from ear to ear. He didn't need the other to answer. It was a little weird how fast things were moving between the two of them… but for someone who had waited ten years, he supposed he could cut Dino some slack. If he goes a little bit too far, Hibari always had his tonfas somewhere to knock some senses to him.

"My cousin is going to kill me." Dino muttered offhandedly, a smile on his face though the topic seemed dire. Kyouya looked at him confusedly for one moment, and the blonde captured his lips once more in a chaste kiss. "I'm never going to let you go… after ten years of courting, I'd have to be dead before that happens, so no heirs for me. I always figured."

Hibari decided to shut the other up with another kiss. He supposed he could get used to this.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Rating is for violence, sexual content, and mature themes that are not recommended for the younger audience. This story, as you might have guess have themes of yaoi or boy-love, deal with it accordingly, please.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm alive. I feel extremely bad to leave this hanging, but... let's just say I had been majorly distracted. I feel like I owe it to you guys to at least have some closure. My heart goes out to all of you, especially to **Traum Alptraum, psuedoMe, HikaruWinter, Maya-chan2007, Mishera, Kurosawa-Tomoe, CrimsonSkyTamer, YueRyuu, bloodedlust, SecondtoNon, Demitre, heitan, Destructives, Pudding Earl, Shadow Ravon, Takoizumegane, ****ciiccolatoXvino,** **Fatal Nightmares, **and all my anonymous for taking their time to review always with kind words. To my silent readers, to those who followed and favourited this work. I know that the sudden ending of KHR still gets me every time, but it's legacy will live on through us in the fandom! I am so happy that I'm able to be a part of it.

Now, I've kept you waiting for long enough (isn't that a fact?). For the last time, here's _Of Horses and Skylarks_, happy reading!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Horses and Skylarks_

"_Allodola_," Cavallone whined, poking his side. The man in question stirred from his sleep, glaring at the older one. Cavallone's midnight locks were gathered in a red silk ribbon, resting on his shoulder. The smile on his face was exuberant, like a child on Christmas Day. "Do you remember when I complained about that portrait my brother gave me and you told me to shut up because I couldn't do better?"

"You woke me up to talk about paintings." Alaude stated as he glared at the other, pushing him forcefully off the bed. Cavallone fell towards the other side, and the sandy blonde turned his back on him. Persistent, the don walked over to where the other was, scooping him up from the bed. Alaude trashed about the hold, "Put me down, Cavallone!"

The man ignored him, carrying him precariously down the stairs toward the main hall. He continued to move about, not caring at all about his personal safety or the don's. He certainly didn't care for the looks he was receiving from everyone else in the house. Cavallone finally set him down when they reached the living room. He hissed angrily at the dark-haired man, "What the hell was that?"

Cavallone only smiled, nodding his head. Alaude's eyebrows knotted in confusion as he followed the other's glance. Up above the big fireplace was a new portrait in an intricate silver frame. In the portrait was his own face, staring right back at him. Alaude walked towards his life-sized portrait, mouth ajar, completely speechless. He reached for the bumpy canvass, tracing the bottom right corner where a messy scribe of 'D. Cavallone' was present. The skylark turned to face the beaming man who spoke then, "I sketched you from memory… and painted this when you were away for Berlin. I'm sorry I couldn't capture your magnificence, _allodola_, but I tried."

Alaude glared at the man, rolling his eyes. Where did he get all these stupid things to say? It made him want to both swoon and throw up at the same time. It was a stunning piece, but he wasn't about to say that. How ridiculous would he have sounded? Instead hiding his heat up cheeks, he turned towards the painting again and asked, "Why is it here?"

"So that people can see it. It's a picture of the most beautiful thing I own, of course I have to show off." That earned him a good punch in the gut. He curled in towards the pain, but when he recovered, Cavallone embraced the skylark from behind. He rested his chin on the other's shoulder, pulling on his hand. Alaude complied, letting his hand be brought up close to his face. He watched as Cavallone slipped a ring into his ring finger. Blinking off the surprise, he realized that the ring read 'Vongola'.

Fighting the flush on his face he said in a voice with as much irritation as he could, "Where the hell did you get this?"

"From Giotto." Cavallone replied with a mischievous smile forming on his lips. "He asked me to give it to you, but he never said how."

"I don't want it."

"Aw, don't be like that. Ignore the fact that it says Vongola or that it came from Giotto. I'm the one who slipped it on your finger. When you wear this, think of me instead." Cavallone spun him around so that they were facing each other. The blonde have him a peck on the lips before he murmured, "Sure it could mean whatever the others think, but between you and me, it means that you're mine forever, _allodola_."

Silence ensued. Cavallone was waiting for the sandy blonde to say something… or hit him, for that matter. Alaude looked down, muttering silently, "There is no such thing as forever."

The don chuckled, lifting the guardian's chin to look into those sky blue eyes, "I'll make one."

"Fool."

* * *

"That's impossible." Reborn chastised, his face showing his irritation. Dino scratched the back of his neck, sighing. He thought that he would be met with resistance, but what he was getting from his old tutor now was just a bit too much. Shame, he had this conversation premeditated, too. He thought it was an infallible plan… how could he have underestimated the sun arcobaleno? The blonde sat back on his chair, looking at those beady black eyes.

"I don't see the problem, Reborn. That kid is a Cavallone through and through… he may not be my son, but he's the closest candidate for my succession." Dino argued once more, feeling that he had repeated that line five million times before. The small man wouldn't budge.

"Dame-Dino. You're thirty-five, you're still capable of creating a legitimate heir. I don't understand why you're forcing me to tutor someone for the role of your successor." The blonde let out a sigh once more, sitting back on his seat. The two of them were in a balcony in the Vongola base. The blonde had personally made a trip so that he could speak with Reborn, but so far… it had been tricky to even get the tutor to be interested in what he was saying. His cousin's eldest child was beginning high school back in Spain. The just hit the proper age to begin training to be the boss—though Dino doubt he even knew that his family was in the mafia. To the don though, he was confident that he had found his own Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Cavallone. He had no doubt of the kid's prospects after looking into his life… if only the sun arcobaleno would even tap into that potential.

As a reply, Dino stood from where he was previously sitting, leaning against the railing of the balcony. His sienna irises instantly found the skylark he was looking for. Kyouya was downstairs, laying on one of the hidden benches of the front porch. He seemed to be sleeping. The mafioso's eyes remained glued to his lover as he muttered a response, "I am capable, but I'm a hundred percent sure I can't. I wouldn't."

Reborn appeared beside of him, looking now at where he was staring. The arcobaleno didn't say anything. He just stood by the railing, silently contemplating. It had been a couple of years since Dino had managed to crack through Kyouya—he hadn't let go since. The affections they had towards one another were the same as it had been since the first time as well, raw and unrestrained. Of course, having this relationship with Kyouya wasn't as how he imagined it would be—but he really didn't care. It was perfect the way it was… much like the skylark himself, perfect in everyway. Dino was certain that he was positively and absolutely in love with his lover, so much so that he had surrendered everything to him.

"You do realize you're gambling away your family's established hereditary tradition… _for Hibari_." Reborn stated, hiding away his face under his fedora. The former student didn't even bother to look at his teacher, still watching the sleeping skylark.

"I know that already. I'd gamble away my life for him if he wouldn't hate me for it." Dino said with a smile before finally prying his eyes away from his lover. It was truly a gamble, and he was living the dream. He didn't know how he managed to get a hold of such an ephemeral being that wouldn't be bound… and he didn't know how long he could live in the dream either, but that didn't matter. Right now, he was living his life with Kyouya, he would think of a contingency should Kyouya decides to leave him—but then and only then. He looked at Reborn now, his face masked with all the seriousness he had ever mustered his whole life, "Besides, the whole _hereditary tradition _thing hadn't always been with the Cavallones. Secondo wasn't Primo's son; he was his brother."

"Don't give me that." Reborn chastised, voice still stern. For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other. It felt like either one was waiting for the other to budge… to fold and throw in their cards. No one expected the sun arcobaleno to sigh and mutter, looking at Kyouya. "This kid… he's Cavallone Terzo's ancestral son?"

Life sprung back to Dino's façade when he heard that question, the smile returning to his face. "Yes. His father and grandfathers before had been leader of the Cavallone's branch in Spain. He knows nothing about the Mafia, though."

Reborn stiffled a snicker, looking at him with that familiar shit-eating grin, "That makes it all the better."

Dino was ecstatic, he barely remembered what happened after Reborn had finally agreed to his proposal. He did remember telling his former tutor that he had all the kid's information in the folder he left there with him. He also remembered trying to hug the arcobaleno in joy only to find Leon as a gun pointed in between his eyes. That was a terrible one. But as he walked through the Vongola's main base, he felt like he was floating in clouds. Heh, now that he thought about it, he was. Clouds. How he humored himself. With an amuse smile plaster on his lips he strolled out into the garden, but before he could reach where his skylark was, something glistening on the ground caught his eyes.

Kneeling to pick it up, he realized that the glint was from a ring. To be more precise, it was a silver ring with a deep purple gem hugged by the metal. He examined the Vongola ring confusedly… what in the world was it going all the way here? With a sigh, he made his way to where Kyouya was laying down, sitting up and watching him jadedly as he approached. Dino held out the Vongola ring in his hands, showing them to Kyouya when he questioned, "Care to explain to me why I found this on the ground?"

"It must have fallen off." The dark haired skylark shrugged nonchalantly, making no move to retrieve the ring. Just then an idea crossed Dino's mind. He smiled softly as he moved to where the prefect was. He dropped himself on one knee, gracefully as he could—which really meant he almost hit his face on Kyouya's knee going down. He held out the hand not holding the ring, and Kyouya looked at him amusedly before giving him his left hand. Dino took the hand gently to his, slipping the ring on the skylark's ring finger.

Dino said offhandedly, "Vena amori."

Kyouya looked at him, partly confused. The mafioso continued, "They used to believe that a vein run directly from one's left ring finger to their heart—which was why they wear their bands there to this day. Of course now people know that's not true, but they still do it. They called it vena amori… vein of love."

Dino kissed the ring on Kyouya's finger. The skylark only snorted derogatively, "You still say the stupidest things. It's too big for that finger, it'll fall off."

"I should weld it to your finger." The blond muttered half-jokingly. Dino reached up, and Kyouya met him halfway as their lips touched in a slow kiss. When he pulled away, he said holding Kyouya's eyes with his, "I love you. I may not be able to keep a hold on you, but at least with that ring on that finger, I can remind you that you always have a home in me that you can come back to if you wish."

"I know…." Kyouya ended up mumbling. "… you, too."

Reborn watched the exchange from where he was. Sometimes, he wondered if he was partly to blame for this. Having said that, he thought the least he could do for the Cavallones was to train their next boss considering he had voided Dino's chances of making a heir. The sun arcobaleno was the one who had paired those two up initially, after all. He didn't make a mistake there. There wasn't a stronger student-tutor combo that existed outside those two. He should have known though, the way Dino obsessed about everything pertaining to Kyouya, but he really was the only one who had managed to crack the code with the stubborn skylark.

"Do you think they're going to be all right?" A voiced asked as Reborn heard footsteps joining him. He didn't have to turn, still looking at the couple below the balcony.

"You tell me. One of them is your adoptive brother, the other your guardian. Shouldn't you know?" The small man asked as Tsuna leaned over the railing.

"Hibari-san is the strongest, most stubborn person I know. Dino-san has a way with him." Tsuna laughed, offering an assuring smile to Reborn. "I know they'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Who said I was?" Reborn asked with a smile of his own. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a future-boss to tutor."


End file.
